Bosque del destino
by EstrellaBlanca
Summary: UA. Seiya acaba de caer en el bosque del destino, un plano en medio del cielo y la tierra, donde no todo es lo que parece. A este lugar llegan los que estaban listos para conocer a su alma gemela, según lo predicho por su contador gemelar, pero el libre albedrio de las personas, aún en ese lugar, podría ser un obstáculo.
1. Caida libre

Resumen: UA. Seiya acaba de caer en el bosque del destino, un plano en medio del cielo y la tierra, ahí llegaban los que estaban listos para conocer a su alma gemela, según lo predicho por su contador gemelar, pero el libre albedrio de las personas, aún en ese lugar, podría ser un obstáculo.

.

.

.

Seiya analizo una vez más la carta, se tomo su tiempo, sentado en el pasto, con su espalda recargada en el tronco de un cerezo.

-Kakkyu, hasta la perfumo, que curiosas con las chicas- pensó, mientras metía la carta doblada en su uniforme escolar.

A sus catorce años era ya un rompecorazones, cartas de amor le llovían, pero lejos de ser altanero por tener demasiada atención del sexo opuesto, era un chico sencillo, aún no tenía novia, creía que eso era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, él contaba con escasos recursos, además que estaba muy concentrado escribiendo música, asunto que para sus padres, era la verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Si llegaba una chica a su vida, tenía que ser realmente especial, para que valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

Un pétalo rosado cayó en su hombro, de pronto miro extrañado a su alrededor.

-¿Donde está la gente? Tampoco escucho ruido, ni siquiera a los pájaros.

El ruido de una alarma, vino desde su brazo derecho.

-¿Un reloj? ¡Pero si yo no tengo!

Miro hacia la copa del árbol, regreso su mirada hacia el reloj, viéndolo bien no era normal, ¿Qué fecha era aquella? Porque estaba seguro que le decía una fecha ¿año cero, del mes cero, del día cero? Analizándolo detenidamente se dio cuenta que era un contador descendente ¿A seis horas de que suceso?

Escucho el fuerte crujido de la madera al romperse, el árbol se lo trago por completo. Todo era oscuridad, sintió como bajaba, la misma sensación de un tobogán, grito asustado, vio un círculo de luz en el fondo, salió disparado, cayó encima de un montón de hojas secas.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Se levanto mientras sobaba sus caderas.

-Has llegado al bosque del destino.

Seiya miro hacia atrás, una hermosa mujer de cabello aguamarina le sonrió, sus grandes alas se estiraron y voló hacia él.

-Mi nombre es Michiru, soy la Guardiana de la Entrada.

Seiya se froto los ojos, incluso se pellizco, tenía que despertar de ese sueño, Michiru buscaba algo entre sus ropas plateadas.

-Es muy traviesa, pero ya la encontré, estira la mano por favor.

Seiya dudo un segundo, pero si estaba soñando no le podía pasar nada, ¿o si? Obedeció, sin quitar la vista de Michiru, sintió algo cálido, y cosquillas en su palma, cuando vio lo que tenía en su mano, se asombro bastante, un pequeño ángel, de coletas rosadas le sonrió.

-Cuando llegues a la salida, me saludas al Guardián- Michiru le guiño un ojo, y se fue volando.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-pregunto Seiya.

El diminuto ángel, ahogo un grito voló hacia su cabeza y le dio un coscorrón, con su diminuta mano.

-¡No digas malas palabras, no ves que soy un ángel!

-Más bien pareces un hada.

-Ustedes los humanos, no saben nada de tamaños de ángeles.

-En este momento, creo que no sé nada de nada.

El ángel, voló hasta quedar frente a la cara de Seiya.

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Rini, tu Ángel Guía.

-Si fuera drogadicto, estaría realmente preocupado por lo que hubiera ingerido- Seiya se rasco la cabeza- no recuerdo haber visto alguna película fantasiosa, ya me pellizque y no estoy soñando, no querrás llevarme más bien al cielo.

-Ya quisieras muchachito, pero no, mejor te explico las reglas.

Apareció un diminuto libro en sus manos y se aclaro la garganta, Seiya comenzó a reír.

-¡No te las sabes!

-¡Silencioooooo!

El grito de Rini fue tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo, asunto muy curioso por su tamaño, voló hacia él, y con ambas manos estiro uno de sus parpados, asintiendo varias veces y afirmando cosas para ella misma.

-¿Qué haces?

-Se me olvidaba ver tu historial- dijo apenada- ¿que no sabes que tus ojos son la ventana del alma?, algunas veces los humanos le atinan a las cosas, haber, te llamas Seiya, hijo único…

-Por el momento.

-Bueno si, tú ya sabes todo de ti, lo que no sabes es que has caído aquí para encontrarte con tu alma gemela, enséñame tu contador – Seiya estiro su brazo- aja, tienes cinco horas y media para encontrarla, excelente tiempo.

-No creo en el alma gemela, que pasa si me siento aquí y decido no buscarla.

-¡Por favor!- suplico Rini- ¡no hagas eso!- comenzó a llorar- el mundo se cae a pedazos, serias el número x que decide eso, ya perdí la cuenta, cada vez los humanos tienen menos fe, eres muy joven para no creer en algo.

Rini siguió llorando.

-Tranquila, por favor, me haces sentir mal, no quiero hacer llorar a una niña.

-¡Angeeeel!

-Es peor, no quiero hacer llorar a un ángel, haber dime las reglas y decidiré.

Rini sonrió ampliamente, Seiya se levanto, sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Estupendo.

-Espera, mejor no me las digas, no me gustan las reglas, mejor si necesito saber algo me informas.

-Como quieras.

Rini desapareció su librito.

-Entonces ¿para donde camino?

-Tú debes decidir.

-¿Qué clase de guía turístico eres?

-¡Ángel Guía! Y la primera regla si me la sé, debes seguir tu corazón, solo intervendré para evitarte rodeos y almas no deseadas.

-Mejor así, sería horrible correr tras un hadita.

-¡Ángel Guíaaaaaa!

Seiya cayó de golpe, el grito de Rini, provocaba un viento poderoso.

-Sera mejor no hacerla enojar, ya estoy muy magullado- pensó - caminare al frente y ya.

Después de un tiempo miro su reloj, preocupado, pensaba que habían pasado horas, pero para su sorpresa solo eran unos minutos, lo golpeo con los dedos.

-No está descompuesto- comento Rini- el tiempo aquí es muy diferente al tiempo real.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Hace rato mencionaste algo sobre almas no deseadas.

-No eres el único aquí, muchos adolescentes llegan en busca de su alma gemela, existen muchos escenarios del destino, la Torre del destino por ejemplo es un lugar donde llega la gente adulta.

Llego hasta lo alto de una colina, al mirar hacia abajo, vio la espalda de una chica, de largas coletas doradas, llamo mucho su atención, parecía que se escondía detrás de ese árbol, vestía de blanco, una blusa tipo kimono y una falda diminuta.

-Lindas piernas- pensó.

Descendió con mucha cautela, se detuvo entre unos arbustos, hizo un leve ruido y la chica volteo, Seiya se escondió, pudo ver sus hermosos ojos azules, su rostro era de ensueño.

-Ella debe ser- susurro Seiya.

-No lo creo- comento Rini.

-¿Sabes quién es mi alma gemela?

-No, solo tú lo sabrás, cuando tu contador gemelar, llegue a cero.

-Entonces, no puedes asegurar que ella no lo es.

-¡Pero ella no puede ser!, es un caso especial.

-No hagas ruido o nos vera.

La rubia de odangos giro al lado contrario, recargo sus palmas en el tronco del árbol, Seiya la siguió espiando, y se dio cuenta que ella hacía lo mismo, se movió un poco para ver lo que llamaba la atención de la chica, curioso fue ver a un chico de coleta platinada, vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans, veía un papel, se recordó a sí mismo.

-Podría ser que Rini tenga razón, la chica se ve interesada ese joven- pensó.

La rubia al mover un pie hizo crujir las hojas secas, el platinado rápidamente se levanto, con el papel arrugado en la mano.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto furioso, camino en dirección de la chica.

Seiya salió de su escondite, temiendo que le hiciera daño a la joven, ambos muchachos caminaron hacia ella.

-Otra vez tú- dijo el platinado, miro a Seiya- y tú eres nuevo aquí, ¿acaso trajiste ayuda? Oxigenada

-Mejor no hables de oxigenación, platinado- contesto Seiya molesto, no eran formas de hablar a una hermosa mujer.

-Me llamo Yaten, si no te molesta.

-Yo soy Seiya, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

La rubia de odangos, se ruborizo por ser descubierta.

-Bueno yo, no recuerdo, me llaman de muchas maneras, aun no tengo un nombre fijo.

-Por eso la llamo Oxigenada o Sonrisas.

-No me molesta, pero ya te había dicho que Sonrisas estaba bien- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Ya veo- dijo Seiya- Yo te diré Bombom.

Y Bombon, sonrió aún más.

.

.

.

**:.:::.:.:::Comentario:::.:::.:.:**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Sera una historia corta porque estoy de lleno en la historia de Renacimiento Lunar, pero cuando leí sobre el reto ****de Paola di Roccanera****, ****s****e me ocurrió esta idea.**

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

_**EstrellaBlanca**_


	2. Descanso

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2. Descanso**

Yaten tenía los brazos cruzados, y el seño fruncido, doblo la hoja y la metió en sus jeans. La rubia simplemente sonreía, a ambos, si, Sonrisas era un buen sobrenombre. Seiya no podía de apartar sus ojos de Bombom, quería saber más de ella, todo de ella, deseo en lo más profundo de su ser que Rini estuviera equivocada, era un "ángel guía" bastante despistado, podría ser que estuviera en un error.

-¿Por cierto donde está Rini?- se pregunto Seiya.

Unas pequeñas risas le indicaron su posición, no estaba sola, platicaba con otro ángel, un niño de cabello plateado.

-Rini, ¿te interrumpo?- pregunto Seiya lo más amable posible señalando su contador.

Ella le saco la lengua y se acerco.

-Te presento a Helios.

-Mucho gusto- contesto Seiya.

Yaten se incomodo de verse en medio de una reunión social, rodo los ojos, y comenzó a caminar para sentarse en el mismo lugar donde lo encontraron, Sonrisas fue tras él, sus coletas danzaron alegres en su espalda.

-Soy el ángel guía de…Ella

-¿No sabes cómo se llama?- pregunto Seiya molesto, ¿acaso los ángeles guías eran todo menos guía? Quería hacer una queja con su supervisor.

-Aun no tiene nombre, bueno si tiene uno, es el nombre que le dio Kamisama, pero es confidencial- Seiya resoplo- tu tambien tienes un nombre dado por Él, e igual es confidencial, cuando mueras lo sabrás- respondió Helios, a Seiya le dio escalofríos- tengo que retirarme, me dio gusto verte- se dirigió a Rini- nos vemos después.

-Espera- suplico Seiya- a lo mejor tu puedes ayudarme, Rini no es muy eficiente que digamos.

La pequeña se puso roja, su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar, iba a gritar, pero Helios se acerco y puso un dedo en sus pequeños labios, ella se sonrojo.

-No digas eso, Rini es un excelente ángel guía- replico Helios un poco ruborizado.

-Lo siento – se disculpo Seiya mirando a Rini- pero dos son mejor que uno, tengo una pregunta- dirigió su mirada hacia Bombom.

Ella estaba sentada al lado de Yaten, hablaba animada, sin obtener la atención del platinado, quien tenía la mirada perdida, y en su mano tenía ese papel arrugado.

-Bombom ¿es el alma gemela de Yaten?

Helios miro fijamente el par de zafiros de Seiya, Rini iba a contestar, pero Helios se le adelanto.

-Sera la primera y última pregunta que te contestare, Seiya, no eres mi Alma, ni mi responsabilidad- Seiya asintió – ella no es su alma gemela, ¿ves las marcas de Yaten en sus brazos?- Seiya lo hizo, no se había percatado, Yaten tenía unas rayas como de tigre en ambos brazos, formaban una línea vertical - Esas marcas indican que su tiempo ya paso, el ya no es un Alma, es un Marcado, el vino aquí hace algunos años, pero no acepto a su alma gemela, y se ha quedado estancado…

Rini se aclaro la garganta para tomar la palabra, Seiya no podía hacerla quedar como una tonta, frente a su ángel favorito.

-Y si no nos apuramos te puede pasar lo mismo, lo peor de todo es que afectarías a tu alma gemela, lo que sucedió con Mina, ella se encuentra atrapada en algún lugar del Bosque, y esto afecta, el plano terrenal, no creas que aquí se acaba todo.

-¿Y no puedo elegir a mi alma gemela? Me gusta Bombom- le dio un poco de pena aceptarlo ante ambos niños, perdón ángeles.

La rubia se veía triste, Yaten simplemente no le hacía caso.

-No puedes elegir a tu alma, Kamisama ya lo hizo por ti, si el mundo le hiciera caso, habría menos divorcios, de por si la gente se separa de su alma gemela, habría menos corazones rotos, menos disparates- replico Rini con su dedito levantado- mejor nos vamos, tu tiempo corre.

-¿Pero que hay con Bombom? ¿Su tiempo no corre? ¿Por qué es un caso especial?

-¡Porqué me toco un preguntón de marca mayor!- protesto Rini alzando ambos brazos al cielo.

-Sonrisas, debe reencontrar a Yaten con su alma gemela, aun es posible, igual y Seiya puede ayudar, iré por Sonrisas- propuso Helios.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Yaten?- pregunto Seiya

-Porque fui su ángel guía-respondió Helios.

Y se alejo.

-¿Por qué Serena debe ayudar a Yaten?-pregunto Seiya a Rini.

-Deberás contigo, pareces un niño de tres años- Rini puso los brazos en jarras- porque esto, porque aquello, ¿Por qué?... ¡Porqué!, ya te dije que es un caso especial, pero si deseas saber más de ella, pues puedes preguntarle- esto último lo dijo Rini en tono de burla, Seiya no entendió que tenia de gracioso.

Vio como Helios le susurraba al oído a su Bombom. Ella se levanto y camino en su dirección.

-Solo lo acompañaremos adonde vaya Seiya- dijo Helios como disculpándose con Rini- tal vez mi idea funcione, conozco bien a Yaten.

Rini estaba más que encantada, volaría al lado de Helios, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en la ruta que les marcaba Seiya, el semblante de la chica denotaba preocupación.

-¿Tanto te importa?- le pregunto Seiya con algo de tristeza, a pesar de no ser su Alma Gemela, Bombom mostraba demasiado interés en Yaten.

-No quiero que le pase nada malo, no recuerdo que es, pero es malo.

Helios vio la cara extrañada de Seiya, miro a Rini y la invito a explicar esa parte.

-Sonrisas está preocupada, porque si Yaten sigue unas horas más aquí, se convertirá en un SinDestino- comento Rini triste- es un nivel al que llegan las personas que no desearon a su Alma Gemela, los SinDestino son personas amargadas, vacías, porque habiendo tenido la felicidad a su alcance la rechazaron, y arrastraron con ello la infelicidad de su Alma Gemela, Yaten por el momento es un Marcado, aún tiene oportunidad de ser feliz, en cambio, los SinDestino en el mundo terrenal seguramente alcanzaran un nivel de felicidad, aún con una persona equivocada, pero jamás de los jamases, sabrán lo que es la Felicidad Absoluta.

Seiya sonrió a su pequeña Ángel, después de todo si sabía algo.

Llegaron a un valle, tapizado de flores de todos colores, Bombom corrió y prácticamente se hecho un clavado sobre ellas. Seiya corrió tras ella e hizo lo mismo termino acostado a su lado, sus manos se rozaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo tiempo llevas intentando ayudar a Yaten?

-Helios son casi… ¿ocho meses?

Si los ángeles, eran todos unos chaperones, pensó apesadumbrado Seiya.

-Tengo un poco de sed- dijo Bombom.

-Te traeré un poco de agua- contesto Helios.

Seiya pensó que esa podría ser una buena oportunidad de estar un momento a solas con su Bombom.

-Yo tambien tengo mucha sed- suplico Seiya - ¿me podrías traer tambien agua?

Rini iba a protestar, pero se alegro de acompañar a Helios, Seiya se pregunto por un segundo que tenía de especial el traer agua, pero no le importo, manos a la obra, se acomodo en el regazo de su Bombom.

-Me siento un poco cansado- mintió.

Bombom le acaricio el rostro, haciéndolo sonrojar, ¿no era una inocente?

-Yo te cuido- dijo Bombom.

Sin el tono sensual al que estaba acostumbrado Seiya, sin pretender besarlo, otra hubiera tomado ventaja de esa posición tan vulnerable, ella era diferente, y aumento el deseo del pelinegro, Seiya se sentó a su lado, tomo con sus manos la cara de la chica, se acerco hasta rozar sus narices, su respiración aumento, Bombom le sonrió y lo miro fijamente, antes de que Seiya terminara por besarla, se perdió en el azul de sus ojos, eran sobrenaturales, le transmitió con una sola mirada una inmensa paz, ni el mejor de los sermones lo hubiera hecho, y así de cerca, ella no se preparaba para ser besada, no como otras chicas, con las que Seiya a veces jugueteaba, el no tener novia no implicaba que fuera un santo, lo miraba con una transparencia que nunca había visto en su vida. Esa chica no era una simple inocente, era la reina de la inocencia.

-¿Qué tienes Seiya?

La soltó, extrañado, y apenado, la simple idea de besarla, por encima del deseo le resultaba una bajeza.

-Nada- le tomo una mano- me gustaría conocerte, cuéntame que te gusta.

Era un cambio en la rutina de Seiya, por lo regular las caricias eran primero que siquiera saber el nombre de la muchacha.

-Pocas cosas, me gustan las flores, por los colores, el ruido del agua al correr, pero no me acerco mucho, los SinDestino siempre andan cerca de los ríos, y algo más me gusta….

-Por eso lo ángeles fueron por el agua- pensó Seiya- sino es por Helios, Rini no me hubiera ayudado, que niñita tan mala, "Áaaangel".

-No me acuerdo como se llama…ah, si la música, me gusta mucho.

Los ojos de Seiya brillaron.

-Te cantare una canción que estoy componiendo, es la primera vez que se la canto a alguien.

Serena asintió, aplaudiendo. Seiya se aclaro la garganta, siendo muy optimista, tal vez en menos de cinco horas podría conquistarla, y sin culpa robarle un buen beso o convertirla en su Alma Gemela, todos los sistemas tenían fallas, de eso no tenía duda, el sistema Celestial pudiera no ser la excepción.

**Te he buscado tanto**

**y hoy que te he encontrado**

**se que no hay nadie mas**

**nunca he sido un santo**

**debo confesarlo ya…con honestidad,**

**fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste**

**hasta que te vi**

Serena se le une en la canción, con una hermosa voz.

**tu llenas mi vida tu llenas mi alma**

**por eso siempre quedate aquí**

**solo dejate amar...**

**un oceano entero no me ha impedido llegar**

**hasta donde estas, todo lo que hago**

**te lo quiero entregar y cada día mas**

Seiya paro de cantar, dejándola sola.

**fueron tantas horas**

**tan solo y triste**

**hasta que te vi, tu llenas mi vida, **

**tu llenas mi alma**

-Que gracioso, tambien la conozco.

-¿Cómo te sabes mi canción!?

.

.

**:.:. :.:. :.:. :. .:.: .:.: .:.:**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**La canción es:** **Tu llenas mi vida – Kalimba.**

**¿Alguna idea de quién es Serena? ¿De dónde conoce la canción de Seiya?**

**.**

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

_**EstrellaBlanca**_


	3. La arquera

**.**

**Capitulo 3. La arquera**

**.**

**.**

-Te he escuchado cantarla.

-Pero- se asombro Seiya- yo nunca la he cantado para alguien… entonces debería haberte visto antes.

-Linda canción.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Seiya maldijo por dentro esa interrupción, tenía más dudas. Y si era posible, ahora estaba más interesado en su Bombom.

-¡Yaten!

La rubia se levanto contenta, seguida de un molesto Seiya.

-Eres la única feliz de verme- dijo mirando al pelinegro- y tu deberías alegrarte, de que opine tan bien de tu canción.

-¿Y eso porque debería ser?

-Ah ya veo, seguramente solo soy famoso para las chicas- contesto Yaten peinándose con una mano.

Seiya pensó algunos segundos, ¿sería posible que él fuera? No eso no podría ser, por que el Idol Pop que conocía, tenía más edad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunto Seiya.

-No llevo la cuenta, el tiempo aquí es relativo, me parece que es poco- se encogió de hombros- recuerdo bien, que tenía un hermoso palacio lleno de fans, pero los SinDestino lo invadieron y destruyeron, me sentía tan bien ahí, incluso había un cuarto lleno de mis premios, soy un cantante muy galardonado.

Definitivamente era el cantante que conocía, aunque más chico, miro sus ojos esmeralda, y con un poco de imaginación pudo ver el rostro del cantante que conocía, él de veinte años, Seiya se quedo pensativo, miro a su Bombom, cabía la posibilidad de que ella no tuviera la edad que aparentaba. Lo cual era cierto.

-¿Porqué no has envejecido?- pregunto intrigado.

-Porque es un Marcado- contesto Rini, al lado venia Helios- recuerda no es un Alma.

-Creo que, no he entendido del todo, como funcionan las cosas por aquí- protesto Seiya.

-Pues si me hubieras dejado leerte el reglamento…- replico Rini, revoloteando frente a su cara.

-Esperen- ordeno Helios- viene una pareja.

Pasaron al lado de ellos, corriendo, una chica castaña y un joven rubio: Lita y Andrew. No les hicieron el menor caso, como si no los hubieran visto, sobre cada hombro de ellos, venían sus Ángeles Guía, saludaron con la mano a Rini y Helios. Lo que llamo la atención de Seiya es que sus cuerpos resplandecían.

-¡Que hermoso!- exclamo Rini- ojala me hubiera tocado uno de ellos- bufo- son un buen ejemplo para ti Seiya, cuando su contador gemelar marco cero, seguramente ya se habían encontrado, la felicidad de ellos es tan grande que brillaban, ¿no te gustaría?- le pregunto, pero Seiya estaba interesado en su Bombom, no quería a nadie más.

-Si me gustaría- mintió.

Por su parte Helios estaba contento, su plan había funcionado, al llevar a Sonrisas con Seiya, le había pegado en su orgullo a Yaten, sabía que al dejar de ser el centro de su atención, terminaría siguiéndolos, y con mucha fe, posiblemente evitar que se convirtiera en un SinDestino.

No era el único que deseaba eso, Seiya esperaba que se evaporara pronto, se esfumara o lo que fuera, para quedarse a solas con su Bombom, reanudaron su camino.

-Nosotros iremos al frente- comunico Helios- Rini se dio cuenta que hay muchos SinDestino, seguramente la pareja que vimos pasar, los atrajo a estos rumbos.

-Espero que sea lo único que hayan atraído- dijo Rini.

-¿Oigan pero no soy el que guía?- pregunto Seiya.

-Claro- respondió Rini- solo iremos algunos metros delante de ti y en lo alto, pero si no vamos adonde quisieras nos avisas y cambiamos el rumbo.

Dejaron el valle de flores, y volvieron a entrar al Bosque.

-Por cierto- dijo Seiya- al conocerte note que tenias un papel ¿de que es?- le pregunto a Yaten.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Tranquilo, es que yo tambien tengo uno- metió su mano en la bolsa donde lo había dejado, pero estaba vacía- ¡desapareció!- exclamo.

-Entonces no era importante- opino su Bombom- Helios me ha contado muchas cosas, no todas se me graban, pero me dijo que las Almas llevan consigo lo más importante, o las crean, claro no es real, bueno aquí sí lo es.

Seiya se asombro.

-Y tú que llevas contigo ¿Bombom?

Ella se sonrojo.

-Comida- contesto- estiro su mano y en la palma apareció una bolsa de galletas - ¿quieres?- pregunto con la boca llena.

-No gracias- Seiya estaba maravillado- Entonces podemos hacer magia. Déjame intentarlo- estiro su mano, deseaba que aparecieran unos chocolates, pero nada sucedió- ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

-¿Qué no la oíste?- pregunto Yaten exasperado- debe ser algo importante para ti, solo así funciona.

-¡Escóndanse!- grito Rini- ¡SinDestino a la vista!

Instintivamente Seiya tomo la mano de su Bombom, y comenzó a correr, al lado venia Yaten. Pero al frente se los toparon, Seiya se tenso, eran como los zombies de las películas que tanto le gustaban, con rostros de carne podrida, pero la diferencia es que estos hablaban y por lo tanto pensaban.

-¡Atrápenlos!- grito uno.

Corrieron en otra dirección, llegaron a un puente de madera, sostenido por unas cuerdas, lo atravesaron, Seiya pensó que sería excelente que tuviera una Katana y así sucedió, soltó a su Bombom, al ver lo que tenía en la mano Yaten comprendió lo que haría, jalo a la chica para que terminara de atravesar y entonces Seiya corto las cuerdas, el puente cayó junto con varios SinDestino, Seiya soltó el arma y apenas logro sujetarse del pedazo de puente, con dificultad trepo, finalmente Yaten lo ayudo a subir.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Eso- protesto Seiya- no hiciste nada, me hubieras ayudado, apareciendo algo, por poco y no la cuento.

-Toc, toc ¿Alguien ahí?- rozo la cabeza de Seiya, este se aparto molesto- solo las Almas tienen esa capacidad, soy un Marcado, ¿recuerdas?

Seiya mascullo una grosería, volteo hacia el otro lado, los SinDestino que no cayeron se habían movido del lugar.

-Me siento un poco perdido- comento Seiya- siento que debo volver al otro lado.

-Que bien, estas siguiendo tu corazón- opino Rini, miro su contador- aun tenemos buen tiempo, quedan casi cuatro horas.

-Siento que llevo días aquí- murmuro Seiya.

-Si seguimos esa vereda- opino Helios- nos encontraremos con otro puente, vamos.

.

.

Reanudaron su marcha, Seiya tenía atravesada una pregunta, pero con tantas cosas sucediendo no la había podido formular, ya no pudo más.

-Bombom.

La rubia miro de reojo a Seiya y le sonrió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-No sé.

-¿Habrá pedido la memoria o algo así?- pensó Seiya- ¿Por qué no sabes? ¿Pero si eres un alma?- pregunto un poco asustado.

-Perdóname, no se muchas cosas, otras se me olvidan con facilidad, pero Helios dice que está bien, yo le creo, y si, soy un alma.

Seiya respiro aliviado, por un momento pensó que ella sería un tipo de ángel, sin embargo Rini y Helios decían que ella era especial, eso lo tenía muy intrigado, el grito de Yaten lo saco de sus pensamientos, estaba petrificado, en el tronco de un árbol, enfrente del platinado había una flecha clavada, por unos milímetros no le había dado en la nariz.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- una chica sostenía un arco, apuntándoles.

-Soy yo Rei, con unos amigos- comento la rubia.

-Ah, la "Llorona", pensé que eras Diamante, anda rondando por aquí.

Rini y Helios se tensaron.

-¿Hace cuanto lo viste, donde?- pregunto la peli rosa.

-No tiene mucho, lo vi cerca del puente de piedra

Rini volteo a ver a Seiya, con sus ojitos entrecerrados, ya sentía venir la pregunta.

-Diamante es un Demonio, viene tras Sonrisas, claro siempre es bueno llevarse botín extra- su mirada paso por Yaten, Rei y termino clavada en Seiya.

-Él no me gusta- Bombom se acurruco en Seiya, la abrazo de manera protectora.

-Entonces debemos tomar el camino del río- sugirió Helios.

-Los acompaño hasta ese punto- comento Rei, Yaten le sonrió seductoramente- ni te emociones, mi corazón ya tiene dueño- estaba enamorada de un chico llamado Nicolás, pero su Alma Gemela se llamaba Darién, le encantaba el chico melenudo y rebelde, y no el educado y pasivo moreno.

Yaten se encogió de hombros, Rini se acerco a la oreja de Seiya, antes de que preguntara algo, sabía que Rei era muy temperamental y además llevaba un arco con ella, no le gustaba que hablaran de ella, tenía que ser precavida.

-Es una Marcada- le susurro- cuando Sonrisas ayude a Yaten, vendrá por ella.

-No me parece bien, si un Demonio anda tras Bombom.

-Estará bien, ya te dije es un caso especial.

-Aja- bufo Seiya.

Miro de reojo a su Bombom, se veía tan tranquila, en ese momento le pareció un poco ausente, la llevaba de la mano, la apretó con fuerza, ella no volteo, pero pudo ver su sonrisa, ella sentía algo por él, estaba seguro.

Atrás de ellos venían Rei y Yaten, llevaba una flecha en su tensado arco, estaba preparada para disparar.

-¿Por qué le dices Llorona?- pregunto Yaten.

-Por tu culpa- respondió Rei secamente.

-Explícate- ordeno.

Rei torció la boca.

-Un día llego de este lado, buscándote, hecha un mar de lagrimas, creí que inundaría el lugar, primero lloro porque estaba perdida, después todas sus lagrimas fueron porque no te encontraba, estaba muy preocupada por ti, bueno supongo que lo sigue estando.

Yaten sonrió levemente.

De la nada salieron tres SinDestino, Seiya se interpuso entre uno y la rubia, rápidamente Rei disparo una flecha, cayo de frente, empezaron a correr, aprovechando la confusión en los otros dos.

-¿Lo…mataste?- pregunto Seiya con dificultad.

-No… es imposible…ya se… levantara.

.

.

Rei se dio cuenta de la manera en que Seiya protegía a la "Llorona", le dio gusto encontrarse con alguien, de su misma testarudez. Cuando los perdieron por fin se detuvieron, todos cayeron al suelo, exhaustos, hicieron crujir las hojas secas del suelo.

Helios y Rini volaron hacia arriba para asegurarse que los hubieran perdido.

-Me agradas-le susurro Rei a Seiya- eres como yo, ella no es tu Alma Gemela, y estas encaprichado con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es obvio, la agarras- señalo su mano afianzada a su Bombom- como temiendo que te la quiten, pero no te preocupes, ella no tiene dueño.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Rei miro hacia arriba los Ángeles aún sobrevolaban el lugar.

-Busca su contador- le sugirió.

Su Bombom estaba cansada ni protesto cuando Seiya subió ambas mangas de su blusa, era cierto, ¡ella no tenía un contador!

-¿Pero como sabes? ¿Por qué no tiene un contador?

-Soy una chica lista, y créeme que me saldré con la mía, tarde o temprano, sigue mi consejo, no te des por vencido, sé que puedo llegar a convertirme en un SinDestino, pero tambien sé que puedo evitarlo, aún no juego mi última carta, aún estoy negoc…

Helios desconfiado de los cuchicheos de Rei, voló hacia ellos, esa chica no le agradaba.

-Es hora de continuar.

Pronto llegaron al rio, estaba muy bajo, podían atravesar.

-Que tengan buen viaje- dijo Rei.

Seiya le guiño un ojo

-Espero que todo te salga bien- la pelinegra le sonrió.

Yaten y Sonrisas saltaron sobre las rocas para atravesar.

-¡Seiya!- grito agitando la mano alegremente.

La información que le dio Rei, era muy valiosa, detesto que ella no fuera con ellos, cada vez tenía más preguntas y ella parecía saber mucho, salto las rocas del río.

¿Cómo sabía su canción? ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Por qué se acordaba de las personas, pero no parecía saber mucho de ella misma? ¿Cuál era la carta bajo la manga que tenía Rei y como le ayudaría a quedarse con la persona que deseaba? ¿Por qué no llevaba un contador? ¿Eso era lo especial en ella?

Llego al otro lado y tomo la mano de su Bombom, miro sus ojos color cielo, deseo ser como Rini y poder leer en ellos, las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

.

.

**:.:. :.:. :.:. :. .:.: .:.: .:.:**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**¿Alguna idea de quién es Serena? **

**.**

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

_**EstrellaBlanca**_


	4. Templo de Venus

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4. Templo de Venus**

**.**

Seiya caminaba muy contento, miro de reojo a su Bombom, cada momento que pasaba la deseaba más, ¿Cómo era posible que no fuera su alma gemela?

Yaten harto de ver los corazoncitos salir de Seiya, se adelanto en el camino, los arboles comenzaron a verse más grandes conforme avanzaban.

Rini dejo de volar y descanso en el hombro de Seiya, Helios venia atrás de ellos.

De pronto Yaten paró en seco.

-No seguiré.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Seiya.

Enfrente de ellos estaba una pirámide dorada.

-¿Tienes miedo de que salga una momia?- pregunto Seiya divertido.

El platinado gruño. La rubia soltó a Seiya y se acerco a Yaten.

-No tengas miedo, ella no te lastimara, yo te protegeré.

-¿De quién estás hablando?- pregunto Seiya.

-De su alma gemela, se encuentra allá adentro.

Helios voló hasta quedar enfrente de la cara de Yaten.

-Debes verla, por última vez, después ya ni la recordaras, ni siquiera a ti mismo.

Toco la mejilla del chico, y pesar de hacerlo con suavidad, le dolió, el mismo se toco la mejilla, la rubia ahogo un grito, al ver que en los dedos de Yaten había un poco de sangre, le quedaba muy poco tiempo, estaba próximo a convertirse en un SinDestino. Rini lo miro con tristeza.

-Por favor Yaten, entremos, mira Seiya nos acompañara- suplico la rubia- igual y no esta, la última vez que la vi andaba aquí afuera.

El platinado se tenso, se volteo bruscamente, de pronto se sintió observado y sin avisar entro por la entrada rectangular, los demás lo siguieron, les pareció entrar a una caverna, estaba oscuro.

-¡Seiya!

-Aquí estoy Bombom.

-Esa es mi mano- protesto Yaten.

-Lo siento.

Se oyeron varios pasos presurosos.

-¡Y ese es mi cabello!

-¡Pues quien te manda a tenerlo largo!

-Hablo el pelón.

Se oyeron las risitas de Rini.

Helios se ilumino, estaba hasta el frente con Sonrisas, las mejillas de Yaten y Seiya estaban encendidas.

-¿No podías haber elegido otro camino?- pregunto Yaten molesto.

-¡No!, además tú fuiste el que nos metió aquí.

Sonrisas abrió una puerta.

-Creo que encontré la salida.

Todos entraron, pero se encontraron en un gran salón, de varios metros de altura y totalmente tapizado por posters de Yaten, en varias facetas: cantando, posando, comiendo, incluso una durmiendo. Sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza. Seiya se acerco a una pequeña fotografía, estaba en el centro de todo, colgada en un marco dorado, Yaten estaba tal cual adolescente y rodeado de muchas bailarinas.

-Creo que esta es la mejor- dijo Seiya burlándose- porque hay chicas guapas.

Yaten se acerco a verla, molesto la quiso arrancar, pero tan solo tocarla provoco que del suelo emergieran unos barrotes, dejando a ambos chicos encerrados.

-¡Bien hecho!- aplaudió Seiya- ¿que no has visto películas de momias? Las pirámides siempre tienen trampas.

Pero los aplausos de Seiya no fueron los únicos, una puerta secreta se abrió y de ella salió Mina, aplaudiendo, su mirada asesina, y con ese vestido negro, largo y sin mangas, la hacían ver intimidante.

-¡Hasta que das la cara sinvergüenza!-grito Mina enojadísima, y señalándolo.

Yaten se volteo al lado contrario, para evitar verla. Seiya no pudo evitar mirar las marcas en los brazos de Mina, igual a las de Yaten.

-Ah, hola "Dcc"-dijo Mina cambiando su tono a uno más agradable.

-Hola Mina.

-¿Como llamaste a Bombom?-pregunto Seiya

-"Dcc"

Seiya movió la cabeza y alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué significa?

-Ah eso, significa "Despistada Clase Cinco", es que de veras no entiende mucho, pero me imagino que ya sabes por qué.

-No explícamelo por favor.

-Si claro, por cierto ¿Bombom?, que tierno, no como otros.

Se acerco hasta la celda y busco la mirada de Yaten, pero él la evitaba.

-Deja salir a Seiya- ordeno Yaten- te prometo que no escapare, ya no tiene caso.

-¡Claro que ya no tiene caso! ¡Idiota!

Seiya se rasco la cabeza, quiso retomar la explicación pendiente, pero Mina volvió a gritarle a Yaten.

-¡Mírame!

-No lo necesito- susurro Yaten- conozco tu rostro a la perfección, además veo que sigues muy fuerte, tienes muchas cosas, en cambio yo me quede sin mi palacio, eres sorprendente.

-No intentes adularme, ya no funciona eso conmigo, además no tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que hacer, me la he vivido explotando la buena voluntad de las "Almas", recuerda que soy como tú, una "Marcada", ya no puedo crear nada, sino fuera por la ayuda de los demás, ¡estaría quien sabe dónde!

Hubo un silencio incomodo, el ruido de carne fresca caer al suelo asusto a todos, Yaten se quedo sin un pedazo de mejilla, la conversión había iniciado.

-¡Yaten tu no…!- grito Sonrisas cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Mina ahogo un grito al ver la sangre, el platinado extrajo un papel de su bolsillo y lo extendió a Mina.

-Es lo único que me queda, pero ya no importa que lo conserve.

Mina tomo el papel, Seiya de sentirse incomodo por estar en medio de una pelea de pareja, paso al terror, se encontraba encerrado con un chico en proceso de Zombie, o como le decían ahí un SinDestino.

Los ojos de Mina se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No…lo entiendo ¿Por qué tienes aún mi carta de despido?

-Porque es lo último que me quedo de ti.

-Pero tú me corriste, y sin hacer nada malo, era tu mejor bailarina.

Yaten se acerco a ella, y apretó con ambas manos los barrotes.

-No solo eras mi mejor bailarina, sino la mejor chica que conocí, me enamore de ti y me asuste mucho.

Mina se asombro ante esa declaración.

-Cuando quise remediarlo, ya te habías ido a Inglaterra con otro cantante.

-Pero solo por trabajo.

-Pensé otra cosa.

-Disculpen – interrumpió Seiya- podrías abrir.

Mina se limpio la mejilla, pero no solo se quito unas lagrimas, tambien un pedazo de piel.

-Ya es tarde- susurro.

Sonrisas se levanto, y tomo las llaves que colgaban de la otra mano de Mina, les abrió la celda, Yaten abrazo a Mina.

La pirámide, poco a poco comenzó a hacerse polvo, las paredes y las fotografías de Yaten también.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Seiya atónito.

-La voluntad de Mina, al igual que la de Yaten, ha llegado a su límite- respondió Rini triste- no podían ser Marcados eternamente, ahora se volverán SinDestino, debes alejarte de ellos.

Mina seguía abrazada de Yaten, ambos se susurraban al oído.

-Lo bueno de olvidar que somos personas, es que tambien no sabré lo que es el dolor-dijo ella llorando.

-¡Tú no te merecías esto!- grito Yaten a todo pulmón- ¡Perdóname amor! –acaricio la cabeza de Mina y se aparto para mirar su rostro.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, ya no soy hermosa.

-Siempre, siempre lo serás.

Y la beso profundamente.

Seiya miro a su Bombom, lloraba copiosamente.

-Tranquila todo estará bien.

-¿Eh?

-Bombom, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Seiya abrazo a la rubia. Helios estaba cabizbajo al igual que Rini. Su plan había fracasado.

Sonrisas, Bombón o Dcc como la había llamado Mina, vio como la pareja seguía dándose besos, incluso en aquellas partes del rostro que se comenzaban a descomponer.

-Si, Seiya todo estará bien, yo tengo fe.

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, incluso logro captar la atención de los enamorados, camino hacia ellos.

-Vengan conmigo.

Extendió sus blancas y luminosas manos a ellos. Ambos la miraron extrañados

-¡Pero ya no pueden cruzar!- exclamo Rini, Helios la tomo por el hombro.

-A lo mejor sí.

-Tú lo sabes Helios, es imposible.

-Recuerda que ella es especial, tal vez para ella no sea imposible.

Seiya trato de descifrar todo lo que oía.

-Todo estará bien, tomen mis manos.

Mina y Yaten se miraron, como preguntándose si eso era verdad, a pesar de estar temerosos de que eso no fuera cierto y llevarse una decepción, lo hicieron, vieron en la mirada radiante de la chica, determinación y esperanza.

.

.

Una gran luz inundo el Bosque, cegando a Seiya, cuando abrió los ojos, solo se encontraba con los Ángeles Guía.

-¿Bombom?- pregunto desesperado- ¿Dónde está?

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien- Helios se fue volando, sin dar más explicaciones.

Rini con su pequeña manita, acaricio la mejilla de Seiya.

-De veras que ella te importa, pero no del modo que debería.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto enojado- ¡Quiero la verdad es o no es un Alma!

-Si lo es.

-Pero como hizo, lo que hizo.

-Por que es muy especial.

Seiya bufo unas palabrotas, Rini se puso roja.

.

.

-Yo te llevare adonde hay respuestas.

Seiya giro junto con Rini, la arquera, llamada Rei se encontraba recargada en un árbol.

-Sígueme.

Rei se perdió entre unos arbustos. Seiya sintió que a ese sitio no era al que deseaba ir, ahí no se encontraba su alma gemela, pero si las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Tal vez, Rei me comparta su secreto juego de cartas- pensó con una sonrisa.

Corrió para alcanzarla.

-No la sigas- Rini voló hasta quedar enfrente de su cara- te llevara a la zona oscura del bosque, ahí no tengo mucho poder.

-La verdad no creo que tengas ningún poder, cuando en el puente nos persiguieron esos SinDestino, no hiciste nada, tampoco Helios protegió a Bombom, sino hubiera sido por mí, nos hubieran comido o lo que sea que hagan ellos- se toco la barbilla pensativo- bueno si me contestas por lo menos una respuesta, no la seguiré, ¿Por qué no puedo estar enamorado de mi Bombom?

-Porque ella no tiene un Alma Gemela.

-Eso ya lo sabía, aunque no lo puedo creer.

Camino unos pasos, Rini lo jalo de una oreja, por lo menos lo intento, quedo colgada de ella.

-Ella es de las personas… que está destinada a tocar al mundo de una manera increíble.

-Pero sola.

-Por supuesto que no, siempre estará rodeada de…- Rini se quedo callada un momento- personas.

-Pero no tendrá una pareja.

-Sera decisión de ella, pero no la necesitara para ser feliz, porque es especial.

-Eso que dices es pura basura.

Seiya camino apresurado hacia Rei, lo estaba esperando en la entrada de una cueva.

-¡No vayas te lo suplico!

Rini jalo una manga de Seiya.

-Si tienes miedo, espérame aquí.

-¡Pero tu tiempo corre!

-Pues si me convierto en un Marcado, mi Bombom me ayudara, de eso estoy seguro, por lo que dijiste hace rato, ni siquiera tu sabias eso ¿verdad?

Rini se puso roja de vergüenza.

Seiya quedo frente a Rei.

-Antes de entrar quiero saber una cosa, para ver si vale la pena seguirte.

-Adelante, dispara lo que quieras, yo si te daré información, no como ciertas peli rosadas.

Acomodo su arco en su espalda y miro desafiante a Rini, ella no tenía poder sobre los Marcados, no podía hacer nada, estaba derrotada.

-¿Por qué Bombom es especial, como pudo sacar de aquí a Yaten y Mina, si ya no tenían remedio?

-Bueno, son dos preguntas, pero están relacionadas, a una sola respuesta, te contestare para que veas que puedes confiar en mí, ella es un "Alma Pura", y tiene ese poder por su condición especial…-Rei puso los brazos en jarras – es un "**Nonato**".

Seiya se quedo en shock, ¿había entendido, lo que creía que era eso?

Las palabras de Mina vinieron a su mente: "**Despistada Clase Cinco, es que de veras no entiende mucho…"**

Las palabras de su Bombom: "**Perdóname, no se muchas cosas, otras se me olvidan con facilidad, pero Helios dice que está bien**", "**me gusta el ****ruido del agua al correr, la música**" ,"**Aparezco comida, es lo más importante para mí**", "**me llaman de muchas maneras, aun no tengo un nombre fijo**"

Seiya sintió que el Bosque giraba a su alrededor, las conversaciones que sostuvo con ella vinieron de golpe.

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**-No sé.**

Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, por el impacto de la revelación.

**-¿Cuándo tiempo llevas intentando ayudar a Yaten?- le había preguntado.**

**-Helios son casi… ¿ocho meses?**

Claro era un bebé, ¡estaba interesado en una persona que aún no nacía! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¿Vas a venir o no? – pregunto exasperada Rei.

-¿Tendrá caso?- pregunto en su interior.

Pero aún había una cosa, la más espeluznante de todas, y no tenía sentido:

¿Cómo es que ella sabía su canción?

.

.

**:.:. :.:. :.:. :. .:.: .:.: .:.:**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Como han dicho algunas de ustedes: No me maten, no me hagan la ley del hielo, ¡perdonen mi atrevimiento! ¿Sí? u.u**

**Por cierto, ¿creen que esa revelación fue muy fuerte? Ni saben la respuesta a la última pregunta, o igual y ya adivinaron…O.o**

**.**

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

_**EstrellaBlanca**_


	5. Sucesos reales

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5. Sucesos reales**

**.**

Rei guió a Seiya en la cueva, con una de las flechas que se ilumino.

Caminaron en silencio, la cueva parecía no tener fin, en realidad Seiya no sabía para que había entrado, bueno aún tenía una pregunta, y le estaba quemando la frente, si ella conocía su canción, solo había un lugar adonde pudo haberla escuchado. Aunque él no se dio cuenta. Después de un tortuoso silencio, decidió hacerse de valor e iniciar una plática.

-**¿Cómo sabes tanto?** - Pregunto Seiya.

-**Mi informante sabe mucho**- contesto Rei.

-**¿Él también te dio esa arma? Por que Yaten ya no podía aparecer nada.**

-**Que comes que adivinas**- sonrió ella.

Rini iba sentada en el hombro de Seiya, con una cara de pocos amigos, porque Seiya no le había hecho caso.

Seiya se paró en seco al llegar a una gran cámara, del tamaño de un estadio, las paredes estaban llenas de huecos con antorchas, lo que más le impacto fue que cada hueco de esa lugar, estaba lleno de SinDestino.

-**No te asustes**- dijo Rei al verle la cara- **están controlados, sígueme.**

Cruzaron un puente de piedra, cuando llegaron al otro lado a Seiya le pareció que las rocas formaban una especie de trono. Una figura aterrizo desde el techo, de enormes alas negras: Diamante.

.

.

-**Rini, ¿Cómo estás? Que milagro verte por este lugar.**

La pequeña aleteo hasta quedar frente a la cara de Diamante.

-**¿Qué estas tramando?**

Como contestación Diamante invoco un poder en su mano, creo una burbuja que lanzo contra Rini, haciendo que la encerrara.

-**Lo siento pequeñita, pero necesito hablar con Seiya sin interrupciones.**

Rini grito algo desde el interior de la burbuja, pero era a prueba de sonidos, no se escuchaba su voz.

-**No te preocupes Seiya, somos inmortales, es que es muy molesta, así hablaremos de negocios.**

-**¡Creí que me atenderías a mi primero!**- protesto Rei.

-**Aguarda un poco**- contesto Diamante fríamente, haciendo que Rei temblara de miedo.

-**¿Yo que tengo que ver contigo?**-pregunto Seiya.

-**Antes que nada pasemos a un breviario celestial, te he vigilado desde que llegaste, y por eso se que no has sido informado de algunas cosas, así que pasaremos a casos prácticos.**

Diamante alzo sus brazos, haciendo que sus alas se extendieran, creo una imagen, Seiya creyó ver una función en tercera dimensión.

-**Supongo que viste a estos chicos: Lita y Andrew, veamos que pasaba con ellos antes de llegar aquí. Se encontraban continuamente en el metro, en el autobús, en la tienda de videojuegos**- todas esas imágenes Seiya las veía con atención- **que conmovedor**- Se burlo Diamante- **Solo se habían saludado alguna vez, pero nada sucedió, hasta el día que estuvieron en el bosque, a través de un sueño, fue tan bello, ¡ja!**

-**¿Sueño?**- Seiya murmuro

La imagen desapareció.

-**Oh si, tú mismo estas soñando en este momento, pero que te quede claro, no siempre los humanos se conectan a este plano, solo cuando el contador gemelar, oculto en su brazo los trae, por que ya es tiempo, de conocer a su alma gemela, míralo por ti mismo.**

Diamante volvió a crear la imagen.

-**Ambos se sentaron juntos y se durmieron, al mismo tiempo, fue una gran casualidad, cuando despertaron es como si por primera vez se conocieran, sus ojos se reconocieron, aunque claro, el sueño que vivieron aquí no lo recordaron, lo único que les quedo de aquí fue el olor de la persona amada, su mirada y esa sensación atrayente que solo el alma gemela tiene, cuando las almas gemelas salen de este bosque lo hacen a través de la cascada del olvido, todo lo que sucede en el bosque del destino, se queda aquí**.

-**¿Yo olvidare todo? **

Diamante asintió.

Seiya se horrorizo ¿El amor por su Odango, incluso su rostro, los olvidaría?

.

.

-**¿Pero si salgo como un Marcado, sucede lo mismo?**

-**No de la misma manera, veamos el caso de Yaten y Mina.**

Seiya vio a una mujer rubia, sus rasgos se veían más finos, pero no cabía duda era Mina se encontraba en el baño de su casa, era ya una mujer de veinte años, incluso la pudo escuchar.

_-__**No puedo más, ya estoy harta de esta vida.**_

_Tomo una hoja de afeitar, la acerco temblorosa a su muñeca. La llamada del celular la distrajo, no iba a contestar. Pero era tan insistente que sintió que debía contestar era su amiga Naru._

_-__**Hola… ¿Que dices?**_

_La hoja de afeitar cayó de su mano._

_-__**Si todo un suceso, nunca había venido para acá.**_

_Miro al suelo del baño. _

_-__**¿Entonces no viene a dar un concierto?**_

Sus ojos recobraron vida, una chispa de esperanza se instalo en ellos.

La imagen, se congelo.

-**¿Lo viste Seiya?**- pregunto Diamante- **como su mirada cambio, y todo gracias a que su reflejo Marcado fue liberado, porque todo lo que sucede aquí en el bosque del destino, tiene un impacto en el mundo real.**

Diamante creo nuevamente una imagen, era Yaten, así era como lo recordaba Seiya, más alto.

-**El también tuvo un cambio, va en busca de su gran amor, de pronto en su corazón se instalo esa idea, y ya no la pudo quitar se su cabeza, se encontrarán y vivirán felices, como debió ser desde antes, este es un caso incluso nuevo para mí, los marcados terminaban siendo SinDestino, es una lástima.**

Rei carraspeo muy alto para llamar la atención de Diamante.

-**¿Me podrías atender?**

-**De acuerdo.**

Diamante apareció un cetro, en la punta había una joya negra, esta brillo y alcanzo a Rei, haciéndola desaparecer.

-**Seiya, ahora pon mucha atención a esto, porque podría ser útil para ti.**

.

.

Diamante le mostro un nuevo juego de imágenes, donde se veía a Rei, igual de joven, haciendo malabares para llamar la atención de Nicolás: ensuciándolo a propósito, atropellándolo con su bicicleta, poniendo cartas de amor en su casillero que por supuesto el tiraba sin leer, y comenzó a ver como ella aumentaba de edad.

-**Rei paso tres años humanos como Marcada, rechazo la idea de unirse a Darién su verdadera alma gemela, casos como los de ella, como el tuyo son rarísimos, ahora que yo la he sacado de aquí, tiene una oportunidad de unirse a Nicolás, una muy grande, bueno aún no conoces a tu verdadera alma gemela, pero si lo que sientes por ella…**

Le mostro la imagen de su Bombón, saludando a Michiru, la guardiana de la entrada.

-**…es muy fuerte, podemos hacer negocios.**

Diamante cambio la imagen por una de Seiya, durmiendo en su cuarto.

-**Si jovencito, eres tú en este momento, durmiendo…**

Seiya vio como la imagen de su rostro se tensaba.

-**Claro, no estas teniendo sentimientos placenteros en este momento, pero no tiene que ser así, te gusta "ella", la deseas mucho.**

-**Pero ella aún no ha nacido.**

-**Te equivocas, cuando se llevo a ese par de Marcados, sucedió su nacimiento, pero claro ahora vuelve a dormir placenteramente cual bebé, por eso está de regreso.**

-**¿Ya nació?**

-**Así es.**

-**¿Pero porque luce así…?**

Diamante voló hasta quedar frente a Seiya.

-**¿De hermosa y apetitosa? Bueno no esperabas que un bebé llorón sin voz anduviera aquí, Kamisama le dio su futura forma**- Seiya se maravillo- **exacto, así lucirá ella a los catorce años, es muy hermosa, bueno lo será, no te culpo, hasta a mí me gusta.**

Seiya cerró ambos puños furiosamente.

-**Tranquilo no estoy interesado en ella de esa manera, pero tú sí puedes.**

-**No, no puedo sentir esto por ella.**

-**¡Ah! ¿Ya sabes quién es?**

Solo había un lugar donde había cantado su canción y era su propia casa.

.

.

**Comentarios:**

Mmm, solo déjenme decirles que no todo es lo que parece.

Y por cierto, ¿Alguien ya se pregunto cuál es el alma gemela de Seiya?

¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! De repente si tienen poder sobre mí, ¡no dejen de comentar!

.

.

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

_**EstrellaBlanca**_


	6. Abismo Infinito

.

.

**Capitulo 6. Abismo infinito**

.

.

**Virtud:**

_Rango alto en la escala angelical. Su deber es supervisar a distintos grupos de personas. Tienen la forma de rayos de luz que inspiran a la humanidad de distintas maneras._

.

.

Seiya estaba digiriendo toda la información proporcionada por Diamante, y la verdad no le interesaban las almas de todas esas personas: Lita, Andrew, Yaten, Mina, Rei…ni sus problemas, ni su propia alma, solo le interesa una cosa: su Bombom.

Se había vuelto inalcanzable para él.

.

.

**Flashback**

Tres meses antes.

Seiya se encontraba en su cuarto, recién había comenzado a escribir una canción, tocaba su guitarra.

_Te he buscado tanto_

_Hoy que te he encontrado_

_Se que no hay nadie más_

_Nunca he sido un ángel…_

**-No esa no es la palabra, mejor: nunca he sido un santo.**

Acomodo la guitarra en su cama e hizo la corrección en su cuaderno. Tomo nuevamente la guitarra, pero el grito de su madre en el pasillo lo distrajo.

-**¡¿Hotaru qué haces ahí parada?!**

No era la primera vez que su madre encontraba a la jovencita, espiándolo, se asomo cuando escucho ambas mujeres caminar, las vio alejarse por la escalera.

Hotaru era una chica, de la misma edad que Seiya, como toda enamorada habia caído en las redes de un novio doble cara, se entrego a Jedite, después de eso la abandono, su primera opción fue abortar, odiaba al bebé en su vientre, tenía ya seis meses de embarazo, y aunque no era su decisión, no le había puesto un nombre a la criatura, se dirigía a ella como: estorbo, arruina vidas, molestia…Finalmente sus padres la convencieron de que la diera en adopción.

Como los padres de Seiya deseaban tener otro hijo, y su madre Luna ya no podía, la adopción se había vuelto su única opción para aumentar la familia, y cuando supieron que sería una niña, la alegría fue enorme para Luna, como el embarazo era de alto riesgo, su esposo Artemis hablo seriamente con los padres de Hotaru, quería que la bebé se familiarizara con sus voces, el ambiente y sobretodo la cuidarían.

Para Luna, el bebé era una: estrellita, angelita, cosita hermosa, pequeñita, tantos sobrenombres llenos de cariño, Seiya veía como su madre se peleaba con su padre, por el nombre, no quería participar en esa nueva experiencia familiar, y eso aumento la mala relación con su padre, a pesar de eso, la bebé le caía bien, desde que llego Hotaru a su casa, se habían olvidado de él, dejándolo respirar, el mundo de sus padres tenía como centro esa pequeña que aún no nacía.

Hotaru estaba encantada con Seiya, lo escuchaba cantar, siempre entre las sombras, no se hacía ilusiones, de todas formas después de entregar a su hija, ella regresaría a su casa, que era muy lejos de ahí.

**Fin de Flashback**

**.**

-**Mi futura hermana**- murmuro Seiya.

-**Hermanastra**- corrigió Diamante- **no es tu misma sangre, además ¿que son catorce años de diferencia? - **palmeo los hombros de Seiya **- Hay hombres que andan con mujeres que podrían ser sus nietas. La mejor ventaja que tienes es que estarás cerca de ella, desde el principio, la conocerás tanto, que será fácil para ti conquistar su coraz…**

-**Eres un demonio, no una hermanita de la caridad**- interrumpió Seiya- **supongo que nada bueno sale de algo que apoyas, si me ayudas a no olvidarla y desatarme de mi alma gemela, ¿que pasara con esa chica que aun no conozco?, ¿Qué quieres de Bombom?, ¿Qué deseas que haga yo?**

-**No te preocupes por los demás, es lo más estúpido en este momento, esta es mi oferta: Te desatare de tu alma gemela, y así podrás ser feliz con tu Bomboncito**

-**¿Qué quieres a cambio?**- pregunto Seiya con miedo, de que sería aquello que le pediría.

-**Nada**- fue la respuesta tajante de Diamante- **dame tu mano – **sonrió **-y cerremos el pacto.**

El pelinegro, estaba siendo tentado, su brazo derecho temblaba.

- **¿Sera una buena idea?**- se pregunto.

-**¡Seiya!**

Ambos miraron en la dirección de esa voz, la rubia de odangos corrió sobre el puente de piedra, hasta llegar a su lado.

Rini desde la burbuja sonrió al ver a Helios.

-**No hagas pactos con Diamante- **ordeno Helios**- si aceptas, arruinaras la vida de Usagi.**

-**¿Usagi?**

-**¡Sí! Así es como me llamo, ¿Qué te parece?**

-**Hermoso nombre.**

Ella dio las gracias con una sonrisa, Helios voló hacia la burbuja que contenía Rini.

Seiya se acerco a Usagi, acaricio su mejilla, simplemente no lo podía creer, ella era un bebé, y la había conocido como una preciosa chica, y se había enamorado de ella.

-**A Kamisama le gusta jugar**- pensó molesto.

-**Veo tu molestia-** dijo Diamante, bateando las alas**- a Kamisama no le importa lo que piensan los humanos, mucho menos que lo entiendan, las cosas no son como ustedes quieren, sino como Él quiere, ahí tienes la prueba: mírala- **señalo a Usagi**- se ve tan hermosa, toda una mujer, pero no es cierto, es una jugarreta más de Kamisama, acepta mi pacto, y serás tú quien se ría de Él.**

Seiya miro a Usagi, respiro profundamente, se sentía burlado.

-**Tiene razón**- murmuro.

Helios cayó al suelo, Diamante lo había atacado, aprovechando la pequeña distracción.

Usagi corrió hasta donde había caído Helios, lo tomo entre sus manos. Diamante se acerco peligrosamente a ella, Usagi miro hacia arriba, asustada. Seiya temió por ella, apareció una espada entre sus manos y corrió para alejarlo de ella, dio un gran salto y lo atravesó por la espalda, Diamante ni se quejo, saco la espada por su pecho y la aventó, cayó al abismo que los rodeaba.

-**¡No puedes hacerme daño!**

Lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrojo al suelo, se acerco a él y lo pateo en el estomago.

-**Muchachito tonto, ya me estoy cansando, olvidare este pequeño incidente, mira que hermosa es, pero…tal vez otro quiera, y a lo mejor no es tan caballeroso como tú, conozco a muchos hombres, que gustosos tomarían tu lugar.**

Seiya gruño desde el suelo.

-**No lo escuches-** suplico Helios**- Usagi, es muy especial, no puede tener amoríos con nadie, ella es un alma noble, pero solitaria, cuando su vida humana termine, se convertirá en una: VIRTUD, si insistes en esa locura, la vas a corromper, se convertiría en lo contrario: Una potestad del infierno, no lo hagas.**

Seiya se levanto, con dificultad, miro a Usagi, la amaba de verdad, con un amor limpio y puro, solo quería lo mejor para ella, tomo su decisión.

-**No lo hare.**

-**Bien- **dijo fríamente Diamante**- pasemos al plan B.**

Se elevo hasta el techo de la cueva, con sus manos invoco un poder maligno, comenzó a crear nuevos puentes de piedra, de las cuevas donde estaban los SinDestino hasta el centro, donde se encontraban Seiya y Usagi, esos seres humanoides comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, hasta rodearlos, Helios libero a Rini, y ambos comenzaron a repelerlos con sus poderes, haciéndolo con éxito. Pero Diamante comenzó a atacarlos, así que tuvieron que luchar contra él, desprotegiendo a los chicos. Seiya volvió a aparecer una espada, solo unos minutos logro repelerlos, finalmente los SinDestino cargaron a ambos.

-**¡Bombom!**

Desde arriba, Helios miro con horror, como los SinDestino iban a arrojarlos al abismo infinito, de ese lugar nadie salía, pues estaba infestado de miles de Demonios. Rini iba a ir en su ayuda, pero otro demonio apareció: Esmeralda.

-**No podrás salvarlos**- dijo Esmeralda mientras aleteaba sus negras alas.

-**El abismo infinito**- declaro Diamante- **el lugar con más demonios del bosque del destino, nuestra morada, de ahí no salen las almas. **

Se escucharon dos gritos perderse en el abismo, seguidos de las carcajadas de Diamante y Esmeralda. Helio y Rini miraron con horror como se perdían en la oscuridad.

.

.

Mientras caían, Seiya con mucha dificultad, tomo la mano de Usagi.

-**Solo quiero… sentirte por última vez.**

El pelinegro temía lo peor de ese lugar.

-**No digas eso**.

Sus lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a subir por los aires.

Seiya tomo con más fuerza a Usagi, y terminaron abrazados, cayendo de cabeza, la coleta negra y las rubias de ella, se agitaron violentamente.

-**Perdóname Bombom, por mi culpa estas aquí**- sollozo Seiya.

-**No te culpes, yo vine buscando a Rei**- confeso Usagi- **iba a ayudarla, como a Yaten y Mina.**

-**No regresaste por mí- **dijo Seiya decepcionado**- no sientes nada por mí.**

Los ojos azules de Usagi lo miraron extrañados.

-**Se me olvido que tú eres… que no me entiendes.**

Apretó la cabeza de Usagi contra su pecho.

-**Pero aun así, aunque no me comprendas… te diré mi dulce Bombom que yo… te amo- **declaro Seiya**- eres mi amor. **

Usagi levanto su cabeza, y lo miro a la cara.

-**¿Qué es amor?**

Seiya iba a contestar, pero vio con miedo, como unas sombras emergían del fondo, eran cientos, incluso parecían una niebla oscura, eran demonios que venían por ellos, no quiso asustar a Usagi, miro nuevamente ese par de ojos azules que le habían robado la razón, se tranquilizo su corazón, en ese fin inminente, desconocido, oscuro, Seiya solo atino hacer una cosa.

-**Esto es amor.**

Y beso a Usagi, tan profundamente, tan intensamente, dando en ese beso, todo su ser, y no la soltó, a pesar de que la bruma comenzó a helar su piel, la de ambos, no quería que Usagi viera a esos seres terroríficos, sintió como ella se quejaba de dolor, al sentir encima la maldad.

-¡**No abras los ojos Bombom, no lo hagas!**

-**Amor**- susurro Usagi con los ojos cerrados- **esto es… amor.**

Un demonio, tomo por el cuello a Seiya, otros dos lo separaron de Usagi, tomaron sus brazos, a pesar de estar en peligro Seiya, solo se preocupaba por ella.

-**¡No la toquen!**

Cuando Usagi sintió como separaban a Seiya de su lado, abrió los ojos, pero no se atemorizo como esperaba el pelinegro, sus ojos brillaban desafiantes, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, estiro la mano y asió con fuerza a Seiya.

-**Suéltenlo**- ordeno.

Los demonios se apartaron atemorizados.

-**¿Bombom?- **pregunto Seiya, cuando vio el brillo de sus ojos.

-**Vas a estar bien**- contesto Usagi.

Seiya la miro extasiado, ella le sonrió.

-**Ahora cierra los ojos**- dijo Usagi dulcemente.

Una luz inmensa, proveniente de ella, ilumino el abismo, los hizo desaparecer del lugar, y de las garras de todos los demonios.

.

.

-**Seiya…Seiya**- dijo Usagi, estaba hincada a su lado.

Los ojos zafiros miraron la dorada cabellera de Usagi, estaban nuevamente en el bosque.

-**¡Bombom!**

La abrazo.

-**Eres asombrosa, ahora entiendo cuan especial eres, y porque debo olvidarme de ti.**

Acaricio la mejilla de Usagi, el ruido de una cascada llamo su atención, se levantaron.

**-Detrás de esos árboles, esta la salida del bosque- **señalo en esa dirección, desanimada**- es la Cascada del olvido, yo nunca la he cruzado, según Helios lo hare hasta que termine mi misión en el bosque, así que puedo decir que mientras tanto, no te olvidare.**

Los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron, sabían que esa era su despedida, por lo menos del bosque del destino, se verían nuevamente en el plano real.

-**Yo…- **prometió Seiya**- cuidare de ti, te lo prometo, nos volveremos a ver, muy pronto.**

Seiya deposito un beso en la mano de su Bombom. El contador de Seiya había llegado a cero.

-**Creo que vienen por ti.**

Usagi soltó su mano y se dio la vuelta, corrió hasta que Seiya la perdió de vista.

-**Te estaba esperando.**

Seiya se dio la vuelta lentamente, sus ojos tambien eran azules.

-**¡Chibi!**- exclamo el pequeño ángel, que tenía la chica en el hombro.

-**¡Hasta que te alcance!- **exclamo Rini**- ¡Hola Chibichibi! No sabes lo que me hizo vivir este muchachito, fue muy aterrador, pero ya todo está en orden, ¿verdad Seiya?**

**-Si, pero todo eso lo voy a olvidar- **respondió, con sentimientos encontrados, la dulce mirada de su alma gemela, lo electrificaba, así estaba escrito su destino, pero el borrón de su memoria le dolía, y mucho, perdería a su Bombom**- me da gusto haberte encontrado…mi nombre es Seiya Kou.**

-**Amy Mizuno.**

Se tomaron de las manos, como amigos de siempre, sonrieron y caminaron hasta la cascada, el guardián los estaba esperando.

-**Michiru te envía saludos- **dijo Rini sonriente**- de nuevo**.

-**Gracias**- respondió seriamente Haruka, mientras abría sus enormes alas- **supe que tuvieron problemas, perdimos a la señorita Hino.**

-**Si- **respondió cabizbaja Rini**- pero bueno, aquí tenemos a dos victoriosos, debemos alegrarnos de ello.**

-**Adelante-** animo Haruka a la pareja**- ya lo saben, se olvidaran de todo lo que vivieron aquí, menos de su alma gemela, cuando se vean en el plano real, se reconocerán, sin dudas, les deseo la mayor de las felicidades.**

Haruka voló, para darles espacio, Seiya miro hacia arriba, la cascada parecía caer desde el cielo, era impresionante, Amy apretó su mano fuertemente.

-**Nos vemos del otro lado- **dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-**Así será- **contesto Seiya resignado**.**

Y entraron en la cascada, dejando para siempre el bosque del destino.

.

.

-**Por fin se fue el preguntón- **respiro aliviada Rini**- no sabes Haruka las que me hizo pasar, creo que en quinientos años no me había tocado un caso así, ¿Qué tienes?**

-**¿Chibi?**

Haruka miro a lo lejos, era a Usagi. Rini se percato tambien de ello y sonrió al ver a Helios volar a ellos, Usagi no se movió.

-**¿Cómo se encuentra Usako?**- pregunto Haruka preocupada.

-**Creo que está muy conmocionada- **respondió Helios consternado**- no es para menos, haber estado en el abismo infinito es asunto serio, no sé como salió de ahí y acompañada, fue un milagro.**

-**Imagínense cuando se convierta en una Virtud-** comento Rini asombrada**- será de temer, de hecho Diamante y Esmeralda, ya lo hacen. No entienden, ni yo puedo entender, como un alma puede tener ese alcance.**

-**¿Chibi?**

**-Hola Chibichibi- **dijo Helios mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Rini resoplo molesta.

-**¡Usako!**- grito Haruka-** ¡Ven pequeña!**

Usagi arrastro sus pies hasta los seres alados.

-**Hola Haru**- dijo Usagi sin mirarla a los ojos.

-**¿Cómo estás?**

-**Cansada, quiero…ver a…mi madre.**

-**Supongo, que te hará bien descansar de este lugar.**

-**Eso…**- Usagi giro sobre sus talones sin mirarlos.

Finalmente tendría que volver, muchas veces, hasta que llegara a cierta edad, dejaría de entrar, porque ella era un alma muy especial.

-**La siento diferente**- susurro Haruka.

Camino unos pasos más para alejarse, a su espalda quedaron los ángeles, se toco sus labios y se sonrojo.

-**Esto es amor**- pensó con una sonrisa.

El beso inocente que le diera Seiya, se clavo profundamente en su alma. Lo que sucede en el bosque del destino, tiene un impacto en el plano real, y este beso, traería muchas consecuencias.

.

**:.:. :.:. :.:. :. .:.: .:.: .:.:**

**.**

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Si ya se: ¡Amy y Seiya! ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Como dicen por ahí, esto no se acaba, hasta que se acaba, actualizare pronto así que estén al pendiente, no sé si será el último capítulo, ya lo estoy dudando, ya vere.

Yaten y Mina, pues ya tendremos noticias de ellos.

Si Rei está con Nicolás, ¿Qué pasara con Darién? Pero hay algo más, como dijo Seiya: Diamante no es ninguna hermanita de la caridad, ya verán cómo le fue a Rei.

**.**

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

_**EstrellaBlanca**_


	7. Quebrantable

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7. Quebrantable**

**.**

**.**

Seiya abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio, fueron unos cuadritos negros, se había quedado dormido encima del teclado.

—**Estos exámenes finales me van a asesinar** — dijo a la habitación vacía.

Sin levantarse de la silla, estiró la espalda y los brazos. Miro hacia la ventana de su cuarto; la luz del atardecer se hacía presente. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y miró la pequeña pantalla.

— **¡Maldición!**

Se levanto de golpe, tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de su padre, vio el último mensaje:

— _**¿Dónde te encuentras? Estamos en el hospital ¡Ya nació tu hermana!**_

Entró al baño a toda prisa, se echo agua en la cara y se seco con una toalla. Se miró al espejo y se acomodó el cabello y casi volando, bajó por las escaleras, corrió hasta la esquina, y para su suerte, el autobús que lo llevaba al centro paso enseguida. Una vez sentado, le marcó a su padre.

—**Hola —** dijo secamente —. **Sí**,** me quedé dormido, pero ya voy.**

Una pareja que estaba sentada delante de él, se comenzó a besar, distrayéndolo por un instante. Eran Lita y Andrew.

— **¡Claro que me importa! —** exclamó.

La pareja se separó al escuchar su grito. Andrew volteó molesto, y Seiya miro hacia otro lado, evadiéndolo. La pareja se bajo en la siguiente parada.

—**En unos minutos llego, hasta pronto.**

Un grupo de jovencitas de uniforme escolar subió, venían escuchando las noticias en el celular de una del grupo. Tomaron asiento atrás de Seiya. El volumen era tan alto, que no pudo evitar escuchar.

—_**Fue toda una sorpresa para los ingleses, la inesperada llegada del cantante Yaten Furiyama, ha levantado muchas especulaciones; ¿Qué opinas Kira?**_

—_**Pues; ¿Qué puedo decirte Yumiko? El rumor más fuerte es que, en Londres, radica desde hace muchos años, una ex bailarina de su staff, llamada Minako Aino, parece que tuvieron una relación, aunque eran unos críos en ese entonces.**_

—_**Un viejo amor, ¡Que romántico! Lo malo es que cuando piso el aeropuerto de Londres, desapareció. Nadie sabe adonde fue, se ha vuelto un maestro del escape, ya sabes lo huraño que es, pero lo perdonamos por lo guapo y talentoso.**_

_**.**_

Cuando Mina abrió la puerta de su departamento, no se vio muy sorprendida. Ya lo esperaba, pero quiso disimular su alegría.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Yaten entró sin permiso, haciendo enojar a la rubia.

— **¡Te pregunte algo!**

Yaten le tomó una mano y la llevó a la sala; ya ambos sentados, la soltó.

—_**Es más guapo ahora que es todo un hombre**_** —**pensó Mina** —. **_**¡Hey! No le hagas las cosas fáciles. Casi te quitas la vida por este tonto. Por supuesto que no me hubiera atrevido. O, quién sabe…**_

Los brillantes ojos color esmeralda de Yaten, la miraban impacientes, y como odiaba eso Mina.

—_**Ya no voy a hablar —**_ pensó Mina**—, **_**sí lo hago, seguro meto la pata**_**.**

Yaten acomodó sus codos en sus piernas y chasqueó la lengua.

—**No voy a ceder… —** canturreó para sí misma.

Mina se estiró hacia atrás y alació su cabello con ambas manos. Yaten levantó una ceja.

— **¡Me lleva…!—** grito Mina —.** ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Crees que porque eres rico y famoso, puedes venir a mí departamento, y entrar sin permiso? ¡Estoy esperando una respuesta!**

Y Mina vio lo que más temía, la sexy sonrisa de Yaten, le había robado el corazón desde adolescente y aún lo hacía. Pero nunca obtuvo más que eso de él… hasta hoy.

Yaten se estiró y le tomó las manos.

—**Perdóname, por la forma en que te trate en el pasado, era muy inmaduro, la verdad es que nunca quise lastimarte, fui un ególatra, pero sobre todo un cobarde, no quise aceptar que me interesabas…**

Mina pestañeo varias veces.

—**No sé si recuerdes que en esa época, mis padres murieron en un accidente, y cuando los perdí, también se fue mi capacidad de amar, o más bien la quise enterrar; no quería experimentar ese dolor nunca más. Y ahora lo único que deseo, es recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

Mina recordó, que Yaten era muy dulce con ella antes de eso, y después, se convirtió en otra persona. No sabía que responderle, habían pasado ya seis años, ella tampoco quería experimentar ese dolor, nunca más.

—**Lo siento Yaten, pero…**

Antes de que terminara la frase, el platinado la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, con dulzura, al principio Mina se resistió, pero terminó cediendo, claro que aún lo amaba.

.

.

Seiya se encontraba en la recepción del hospital, era la primera vez que pisaba uno.

—**Señorita, señorita…**

—**Espere unos minutos joven, el señor llego primero, siéntese, yo lo llamo.**

Molesto, se recargó en una esquina.

—**Pero yo sólo quiero informes, no es gran cosa** —murmuró.

Marco nuevamente a su padre, ahora era él quien no le respondía.

— **¡No puede ser! —** exclamó, estirando los brazos, pero al hacerlo, asusto a una chica que iba pasando, ella tiró al suelo el libro que llevaba.

—**Perdón —** se agachó Seiya por el libro, cuando se levantó, su cara se le hizo muy familiar.

—**No paso nada —** dijo Amy ruborizada tomando el libro, al rozar los dedos de Seiya, sintió mariposas en el estómago.

Ambos sintieron que ese encuentro, era un momento especial.

—**No suelo ser así de torpe — **sonrió Seiya** —, pero estoy muy retrasado, y ni siquiera se adonde tengo que ir.**

—**Quizá yo te puedo ayudar, mi madre trabaja aquí, se puede decir que yo crecí aquí, tengo influencias, ven conmigo.**

Unos minutos después, ya sabían mucho uno del otro. Seiya se despidió de Amy cuando vio a su padre. Artemis Kou estaba afuera del cuarto donde se encontraba Hotaru, junto con los padres de ella y una persona encargada del trámite de adopción. Su padre le dio una mirada dura, pero Seiya la ignoró y entró, ahí se encontraban Hotaru y Luna.

— **¡Hijo!—** dijo ella con lágrimas **—. Es hermosa tienes que conocerla.**

Ambos salieron del cuarto, y fueron a los cuneros.

— **¿Cómo te sientes madre?**

—**Muy feliz.**

Había dos enfermeras adentro. Luna le hizo señas a una de ellas, se acercó a la cuna y alzó a la bebé. La arrimó a la ventana, estaba durmiendo.

— **¿Verdad que es preciosa?**

—**Si madre, mucho.**

—**La llamaremos Usagi.**

—**Usagi — **repitió Seiya.

En ese momento, la bebé abrió los ojos, como reconociendo su voz, y Seiya miró esos hermosos ojos azules.

—**Usagi —** repitió Seiya con una sonrisa **—. Me estoy poniendo chipil madre, ya no soy el más guapo de la familia.**

—**Ay hijo, ¡Que cosas dices!**

.

.

Días después, Seiya comenzó a salir con Amy, fue algo difícil, pues la chica era muy tímida, pero como él era todo lo contrario, se complementaron perfecto, desafortunadamente, no le duró mucho el gusto, pues unas semanas después, al salir con sus amigos, chocó el auto de Artemis, salió con una pierna rota y con la promesa de su padre: en cuanto se recuperara, se iría al internado militar.

Estando en el hospital, Amy lo visito a todas horas.

— **¿Qué tienes? —** pregunto ella.

—**Lo que pasa es que el doctor me dijo que la lesión que sufrí en la pierna…— **respiró profundo** —, a lo mejor, no me permite ser un jugador de futbol americano.**

—**Lo lamento tanto, pero aún tienes tu música.**

—**No lo sé, no creo que les guste mi estilo rockero en la academia militar.**

— **¿Crees que pueda visitarte ahí?**

—**Lo dudo, pero nos mantendremos comunicados.**

Amy comenzó a llorar, Seiya le acarició su mejilla.

—**Te esperaré —** prometió ella.

Un mes después, salió de su casa hacia la academia, un autobús lo llevaría al internado, los gritos de su padre y los lloriqueos de su madre, fueron su despedida.

.

.

Rei y Mina se veían después de tantos años, la rubia regresó a Japón, al lado de Yaten.

—**Nuestros sueños se han cumplido —** declaró Rei.

—**Pero, amiga, ¿Nicolás? ¿Estás segura que cambio? Recuerdo que en la escuela, era un mujeriego.**

—**Claro —** mintió Rei.

Pues, había visto a Nicolás con otras mujeres.

—**Si te hace feliz — **dijo Mina** —, espero que mi boda, lo anime a que formalice lo suyo.**

—**Seguro que sí —** comentó Rei esperanzada.

Y se dio la boda del año: Yaten y Mina finalmente unieron sus vidas. Pero Nicolás nunca formalizo su relación con Rei y siempre la humillo.

En el abismo del Infinito, los Demonios que se encargaban de hacer tropezar a las almas en su camino a la felicidad, estaban contentos con esta victoria. Diamante había engañado a Rei, nunca le dijo que se quedaría con un SinDestino: Nicolás, y por eso nunca sería feliz.

.

.

Seiya estaba de regreso en casa, se detuvó unos instantes antes de tocar, pasaron cuatro largos años, lo único que endulzó su vida todo ese tiempo del internado, fueron las llamadas de su madre y de Amy.

Al abrirse la puerta, vio a su madre más pequeña.

— **¡Hijo! ¡Cuánto has crecido!— **se fundieron en un abrazo —.** Pasa, ¡Te extrañe muchísimo!**

Seiya la lleno de besos, miró al interior suspicaz.

—**No está** — Luna sabía a quien buscaba **—. Salió en viaje de negocios.**

—**A lo mejor lo hizo a propósito, para no verme.**

—**No digas eso, siéntate. Preparé un pastel delicioso. Amy ya se fue, como es un poco tarde, no quería que la regañaran sus padres, me cae muy bien esa muchacha, no la vayas a dejar ir.**

—**Ella es la que me tiene que cuidar —** bromeó Seiya **—. Ya soy más irresistible que antes.**

—**Tú siempre con tus bromas** —dijo Luna **—.** **Pero creo que esta vez, tienes razón. Estás más guapo que antes.**

Seiya se carcajeó, con muchas fuerzas, no sabía que desde lo alto en las escaleras, una pequeña rubia lo observaba. Luna regresó con té y pastel.

—**Creo que sólo comeré esto y saldré a verla.**

—**Me parece bien hijo, necesitas que te de mucho aire.**

Ambos bebieron té, Seiya probó un bocado de pastel.

—**Tan deliciosos como lo recuerdo —** Luna sonrió ampliamente —. **Pero dime, ¿como sigue Usagi? —** preguntó preocupado.

—**Igual — **respondió Luna cabizbaja** —. Ya no saben lo que tiene, al principio decían que era autismo, pero no encaja del todo con los síntomas, estoy muy preocupada hijo, no ha dicho ninguna palabra, y ya tiene cuatro años, le han hecho muchos exámenes, todos los doctores me dicen lo mismo: es la niña más sana que he visto, simplemente no se explican lo que tiene.**

— **¿Y mi padre que opina? ¿No la quiso devolver?, con ella podría hacerlo, conmigo no tuvo de otra.**

—**No digas eso, él te ama.**

Ambos se quedaron callados, terminaron el té, y Seiya se levantó.

—**Sólo voy a saludar a Amy, vuelvo enseguida, porque seguro que preparaste una gran cena por mi regreso.**

El sonido de un piano llamo su atención.

— **¿Tenemos piano?**

Luna asintió sorprendida.

— **¿Qué sucede madre?**

-**Es que tu padre lo compró, cuando un doctor sugirió la música como terapia para Usagi, pero ella nunca mostró interés.**

— **¿Nunca recibió clases? ¿Y cómo es que está tocando "claro de luna" a la perfección?**

—**No lo sé, vamos a verla, pero en silencio, es muy sensible, además los extraños le son molestos, y bueno, a ti sólo te ha visto en fotos, preferiría que mañana la conocieras.**

Caminaron despacio, la puerta estaba entreabierta, el cuarto estaba completamente oscura, sólo la luna iluminaba a la pequeña, quien tocaba magistralmente.

—**Es tan tierna, parece un angelito —** pensó Seiya.

Llevaba su cabello en dos pequeños chonguitos, su vestido era blanco y estaba descalza.

Cuando terminó de tocar claro de luna, comenzó algo más, pero se equivocó y paró de tocar, se quedó pensativa mirando las teclas. Entonces Seiya entró a la habitación.

—**No —** susurró su madre.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—**Hola hermanita —** dijo Seiya en un tono muy dulce —.** A lo mejor no me recuerdas, pero yo no podría olvidar esos ojitos tan bellos**.

Usagi lo analizó de pies a cabeza.

— **¿Quieres que te ayude? Afortunadamente me acuerdo de esa pieza.**

En respuesta ella palmeó el asiento a su lado.

—**Nunca he tocado piano, pero es muy parecido al teclado, haber como nos sale.**

Luna simplemente no podía creer como Seiya había compaginado tan rápido con la pequeña. Le pareció buena idea dejarlos solos, entonces cerró la puerta. Seiya se tronó los dedos y después se sentó a su lado.

Tocaron por un buen rato; Usagi entonces se recargó en su costado y cerró los ojos. Se había quedado dormida. Seiya la cargo, subió las escaleras, buscó su cuarto, y no dudó al entrar en una habitación pintada de blanco y con el techo lleno de estrellas, la puso en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y la cobijo.

Bajó a la cocina donde encontró a su madre, acomodando unos platos en la alacena, se acomodó en un banco.

—**Se durmió.**

— **¿Aún vas a salir? **

—**Ya es muy tarde, no sería apropiado.**

—**Yo no he cenado, que te parece si…**

Seiya volteó hacia donde veía su madre, era Usagi, tallándose los ojos.

— **¿Tienes hambre?** — preguntó Luna

La pequeña asintió, Seiya se levantó, la alzó y la sentó en un banco a su lado.

—**Eres muy escurridiza.**

Usagi le sonrió.

—**No puedo creerlo hijo, le has caído muy bien.**

.

.

Una semana después regresó Artemis Kou. Era la hora de la cena, y los cuatro estaban en el comedor, Usagi estaba sentada al lado de Seiya.

—**Así que hoy fuiste a la universidad a pedir informes, ¿dime, qué carrera vas a estudiar?**

Luna se tensó, se imaginó que vendría una pelea, porque sabía que a su esposo no le gustaría la respuesta.

—**Licenciatura en educación física.**

— **¡Eso no es una carrera! —** protestó Artemis dejando violentamente los cubiertos, Luna saltó de su asiento, Usagi no mostró ninguna emoción **—. Espero que analices mejor tus opciones.**

—**Ya lo tengo decidido padre.**

—**Pues no estoy de acuerdo.**

—**¡Nunca lo estas! Y no me controlaras más la vida, ya soy mayor de edad, será mejor que me vaya.**

— **¡Me parece bien!**

Luna comenzó a llorar.

—**Seiya, hijo.**

—**Lo siento madre.**

Se levantó de la mesa, Luna seguía llorando, Artemis miró a Usagi, como no se expresaba, y no sabía lo que pasaba por su pequeña mente, siempre le explicaba las cosas.

—**Perdóname hija, espero que entiendas que no estoy enojado contigo, sólo con tu hermano.**

Usagi asintió tranquilamente y también se levantó de su asiento.

Seiya hizo su maleta rápidamente, no sabía adónde iría. Cuando bajo las escaleras, su madre lo estaba esperando llorando.

—**Lo lamento, pero era inevitable esto.**

Miró hacia el comedor, Artemis seguía sentado, dándole la espalda.

—**Seiya.**

— **¡Por Kamisama!—** exclamó Luna **—. Hablaste Usako, hablaste.**

Usagi tenía en su mano un portarretratos. Artemis corrió ante el grito de su esposa, y Seiya también estaba sorprendido.

—**Seiya, no te vayas.**

Artemis se arrodilló al lado de su hija, la adoraba.

—**Padre, que Seiya no se vaya —** le extendió la foto a Seiya.

Era él mismo, la foto de cuando ganó su primer partido de futbol americano en la secundaria.

—**Padre te ama —** dijo Usagi —, **pero no te entiende, eso lo asusta, siempre veía esta foto, y le decía cuanto te quiere y se preocupa por ti…**

Luna estaba maravillada, la fluidez con la que hablaba Usagi era perfecta, y Artemis más maravillado de que su pequeña supiera cómo se sentía respecto a su hijo.

—**Pero yo le ayudare a que te entienda —** dijo determinada la pequeña.

—**Creo que ya lo has hecho —** dijo Artemis con su voz quebrada.

Seiya tampoco pudo más y abrazó a su padre, con lágrimas en sus ojos de color zafiro, reconciliándose, y esa sería la primera noche de muchas en la que ambos hablarían sin rencor, sin menosprecio y llenos de comprensión.

.

.

A partir de esa fecha Usagi comenzaría a mostrar una enorme inteligencia. A los seis años ya dominaba el piano, sólo la limitaba su estatura de niña. Casi siempre se las arreglaba para salir con Amy y Seiya, era un chaperón que la peli azul ya empezaba a alucinar.

Cierto día Amy estaba en su casa esperando a Seiya, era su primer aniversario, como novios oficiales. Escuchó un auto estacionándose enfrente, se asomó por la ventana. Vio llegar a Seiya, sólo.

—**Que bueno —** pensó.

Se dieron un tierno beso y se subieron al coche. El restaurante era muy elegante.

—**Te tengo una sorpresa Amy —** dijo muy animado Seiya.

Vaya que lo fue, Amy no se esperaba ver a los padres de Seiya, esperándolos.

— _**¿Me irá a proponer matrimonio?**__—_se pregunto esperanzada.

Saludaron a sus padres, les tomaron la orden, y dejaron una botella de champagne. Un hombre de traje negro, subió al escenario que tenía el lugar, y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

—**El rincón de Hokkaido siempre se ha enorgullecido de apoyar al talento joven, y hoy no es la excepción, bueno un poco, porque el talento que verán, los dejará con la boca abierta, con ustedes la pianista más joven que ha tocado este lugar: Usagi Kou.**

Todos aplaudieron. Una luz tenue ilumino la pequeña silueta; ella dio una leve reverencia.

—_**No puede ser**_** —** pensó Amy _**—, esa niña, esta por todos lados.**_

Tocó como los ángeles, una pieza de Chopin: Romance. Cuando termino su ejecución la ovacionaron de pie. Después se acercó a la mesa de sus padres, con el porte de una pequeña princesa.

—**Buenas noches Amy.**

—**Buenas noches Usagi.**

—**Estuviste maravillosa, como siempre Usako.**

—**Gracias madre.**

Amy estaba molesta, pero fingió estar muy contenta.

— **¿Verdad que fue toda una sorpresa? —** preguntó Seiya con los ojos iluminados, estaba muy orgulloso de Usagi.

—**Sí, muy grande —** respondió Amy, por dentro estaba muy enojada.

Una persona se acercó a su mesa, les dejó su tarjeta, comentó brevemente que deberían llevar a Usagi a una escuela para genios, para cultivar todo su potencial, pero ese lugar era un internado, sus padres desecharon la idea, pero Usagi guardó la tarjeta.

Al día siguiente, Amy esperaba a Seiya, en el parque.

—**Espero ahora sí venga sólo.**

Pero no fue así, Usagi venia riendo en la espalda de Seiya, él también se veía feliz.

—**Hola mi amor —** dijo Seiya depositándole un beso tierno en los labios.

—**Hola Amy-chan.**

—**Hola**.

—**Vamos por unos helados** — propuso Seiya.

Los compraron y se sentaron en una banca, como siempre Usagi estaba en medio de ellos. Pero paso algo que cambiaria eso. Una señora de la tercera edad, se detuvo al verlos.

—**Son una linda familia, que hija tan linda tienen.**

Pero Usagi se puso seria, no le gusto oír esa palabra; hija.

—_**Espero no tener una así de metiche**_ — pensó Amy.

La señora siguió su camino.

—**Una familia —** dijo Seiya alegre.

Una pareja pasó enfrente de ellos discutiendo: Rei y Nicolás.

—**Kaolinet es muy resbalosa, pienso que te importa — **sentenció Rei.

—**Piensa lo que quieras…**

Seiya los vio alejarse.

—**Espero nunca ser como ellos.**

.

.

Una semana después, Seiya llegaba de otra cita con Amy, desde aquella tarde, Usagi no los volvió a acompañar. Sus padres y la pequeña estaban esperándolo, tenía una noticia importante que darle.

—**Vaya esto se ve serio —** dijo Seiya sentándose —. **¿Qué sucede?**

—**Usagi se va —** dijo entre lágrimas Luna.

— **¿Qué? —** Preguntó Seiya asustado **—; ¿Por qué?**

—**Tu hermana ira a un internado para genios, es su deseo, y aunque me duela, es lo mejor. En su escuela no le está yendo bien, la están comenzando a molestar demasiado, por su alto coeficiente, no tiene ningún amigo, le huyen, no están a su nivel.**

— **¿Nos dejaras? —** pregunto Seiya tristemente.

—**Sí, quiero aprender muchas cosas, pero vendré en las vacaciones.**

Seiya estiró sus brazos y ella corrió a ellos.

.

.

Pero Usagi no lo cumplió, no fue en las siguientes vacaciones, ni en las siguientes, Seiya se comenzó a preocupar porque no quería verlo, sólo sus padres la visitaban.

Ella no estuvo cuando finalmente pidió la mano de Amy, le dolió no tener a la pequeña a su lado, pues se habían hecho muy unidos, ella entendía su pasión por la música, y gracias a su madurez; incluso le daba consejos. Sus padres también no la entendían, sí al principio no hizo más que adorar a su hermano, los psicólogos pensaban que era por su particular caso, aunque nunca atinaron cual síndrome era ese.

Cuando Amy camino hacia el altar, nunca imaginó que quien tocaba el piano fuera Usagi, Seiya estaba igual de sorprendido y por un segundo, su mirada fue hacia la pequeña, que estaba en lo alto y al fondo de la iglesia, a pesar de que había cambiado en esos tres años que no la había visto, la reconoció, le sonreía desde arriba, y él se sintió feliz. Amy notó la distracción de su futuro esposo, se imagino a que se debía, pero se tranquilizo.

—_**En unos minutos será mío, esa niña ya no me molestara**_**—** pensó.

Cuando salieron de la iglesia, recibieron muchas felicitaciones, entre los invitados estaban Lita y su esposo Andrew, Lita era amiga de Amy.

—**Como eres Amy — **dijo Lita abrazándola —,** tu cuñadita es un prodigio, ojala hubiera tocado en nuestra boda.**

— **¿Sí, verdad?**

Ni siquiera su mejor amiga, le contó la aberración que ya sentía por Usagi.

Durante toda la fiesta, el centro fue la pequeña, pues no sólo tocó magistralmente en la iglesia el piano, sino que tocó el violín y les dedicó una pieza escrita por ella para su primer baile.

—**Pero amor — **suplico Amy —,** esa no es nuestra canción.**

—**Vamos Amy — **contesto Seiya tomándole la mano —,** es su regalo de bodas.**

Amy suspiró derrotada. Todos felicitaron a Luna y Artemis, por tan bella hija, tan prodigiosa. Unos invitados de la peli azul eran franceses, se sorprendieron de la fluidez con la que hablaba ese idioma, unos amigos de su madre eran ingleses, ese idioma también lo hablaba perfecto.

— **¡Es mas lista que tú! —** Exclamó la madre de Amy —.** ¡Te la cambio Luna!**

Todos rieron, menos Amy.

Casi era hora de que la pareja partiera a la luna de miel. Seiya no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Usagi, quería saber porque se había mantenido alejada de él, pero siendo el prodigio de la noche, pareciera que todo mundo quería estar cerca de ella.

Cuando Amy se fue para cambiarse de ropa, Seiya caminó hacia el jardín, y ahí con los pies metidos en la fuente la vio, se acerco sonriente a ella.

—**Usako, estoy molesto contigo.**

—**Yo también.**

Seiya rio, y Usagi también.

—**Es enserio Usako.**

—**Yo siempre hablo enserio Seiya.**

— **¿Cuándo serás una niña normal?**

Usagi le sacó la lengua.

— **¡Eso!— **sonrió Seiya —.** Así me gusta, ahora dime; ¿Qué te hice? ¿Porque estas enojada conmigo? ¿Por qué te has alejado de mí? **

—**Porque te quiero.**

—**Explícame.**

—**Bueno es que a tu esposa no le caigo bien, y es mejor que no esté cerca de ti, para no darte problemas.**

— **¿Qué dices? Ahora sí que eres una niña normal, son tonterías las que dices.**

—**Prométeme que no le contaras a ella lo que te dije, seguro se enojara, promételo.**

—**Claro que no le diré, no tiene sentido.**

—**Di que lo prometes.**

—**Que seria. Lo prometo.**

—**Así podre irme tranquila.**

— **¿De qué hablas?**

—**No te veré en un tiempo, de nuevo, les pedí a nuestros padres que me dejaran decirte yo misma. Estudiaré en Francia.**

—**Otra vez te vas **—dijo triste—** ¿Por qué tan lejos?**

—**Bueno, la principal razón es que allá vive mi madre biológica, quiero conocerla.**

—**Seguro eso a nuestra madre no le agradó.**

—**Te equivocas, ella vendrá conmigo y nuestro padre, para presentármela, pero solo será un año.**

—**Me van a dejar solo.**

—**Claro que no, ya tienes a tu esposa.**

Seiya suspiró.

-**Debes enseñarme Usako, como le has hecho, parece ser que te has convertido en la cabeza de la familia.**

Ella sonrió, salió de la fuente y tomó una caja pequeña.

—**Este es otro regalo, cuando nos extrañes lo puedes escuchar.**

Lo abrió, era un cd.

—**Son todas mis composiciones, hasta hoy.**

Seiya la abrazó.

—**Te voy a extrañar, a los tres.**

—**Eso espero —** murmuro muy bajo Usagi.

.

.

Nuevamente, Usagi le había mentido a Seiya, porque no fue un año, fueron tres. Sus padres regresaron solos de Francia, la pequeña se quedó con su madre, Hotaru era muy avariciosa, y Usagi tenía el signo de pesos en la frente, se hizo la representante de su propia hija, y le consiguió muchos conciertos. Todo el mundo quería oír a la pequeña Mozart, como ya le llamaban.

Durante esa lejanía, Seiya se había convertido en el entrenador, en jefe del equipo de su antigua preparatoria, Amy era pediatra. Se habían comprado una pequeña casa, en Kyoto. Vivian tranquilos, hasta que Usagi regreso.

Era un caluroso día de verano, Seiya se encontraba con Amy, en el parque, entonces la escucho.

— **¡Seiya!**

Él se levanto, corriendo. La atrapó en sus brazos. Atrás, venían sus padres.

—**Te hemos sorprendido ¿verdad hijo?**

—**Muy grata sorpresa.**

— ¡**Estas tan grande Usako! —** dijo Seiya acariciando su cabeza —. **¡Tan linda!**

— **¡Tú también!**

Se acercaron a Amy.

—_**No puede ser**_** —** pensó.

—**Hola querida — **dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla —.** Estamos de fiesta, se han juntado muchas cosas, su futuro hijo, el regreso y cumpleaños de Usako.**

— **¿Cuántos cumples? —** preguntó Amy fingiendo interés.

—**Doce. Amy-chan; toma, este regalo es para mí sobrinito.**

—**No te hubieras molestado — **dijo, pero por dentro —._**No importa lo que sea, lo tiraré a la basura.**_

—**Gano mucho dinero, no es molestia, creo que gano más que tú.**

— **¡Hay que cosas dices! — **Dijo Luna **—. ¿Por qué no vas con tu padre por unos helados?, a ver si podemos refrescarnos.**

— **¡Sí!**

—**Perdónala —** dijo Luna riendo **—, aunque a lo mejor, es verdad. En cada presentación le pagan muy bien, y en las conferencias que da.**

— **¿Cuáles conferencias? —** preguntó Seiya asombrado.

—**Unas que le organiza Hotaru, en las escuelas. Inspira a las personas, de hecho sólo viene a su cumpleaños y regresa a Europa, está muy entusiasmada, dice que va a estudiar Cardiología, es muy lista, bueno ya lo saben. La música está quedando atrás, como ya es más grande cada vez tiene menos impacto como para dedicarse a eso, aunque dice que puede con la música y la medicina.**

—**Sí, que lista —** murmuró Amy molesta, por primera vez Seiya se dio cuenta de su enojo.

—**Ya aprendió a tocar la guitarra eléctrica, y dice que pronto seguirá con la batería.**

—**Cuando aprenda batería, le diré que me enseñe —** comentó Seiya sin quitarle los ojos a Amy, ella hizo una mueca de enfado.

La fiesta de Usagi fue pequeña, Seiya insistió en hacerla en su casa, solo sus padres y los de Amy.

Seiya le regalo unos patines.

—**Para que entrenes algo más que el intelecto Usako.**

— **¡Pero me debes enseñar!**

—**Ven mañana temprano, es mi día libre.**

Y así fue, Luna la llevo temprano, después se fue de compras con Artemis.

Seiya no comprendía como Usagi no podía hacer amigos de su edad. En el parque la vio tan desenvuelta, risueña, como cualquier niña. Luego, regresaron al atardecer.

— **¡Ya llegamos!— **gritó Usagi **—, ¡Tenemos hambre! —** escuchó Amy

Seiya se metió al baño. Amy estaba en el piso de arriba, arreglando unas cosas, de pronto, se escucho el grito desgarrador de Usagi. Seiya corrió a buscarla.

— **¡Por Kami! ¿Qué te paso Usagi? —**exclamó Seiya

Seiya estaba limpiando la cara ensangrentada de Usagi.

Amy se asusto más, al escuchar esa exclamación, bajo las escaleras demasiado rápido, para su mala suerte al final de las escaleras estaban los patines de Usagi, lo que hizo que cayera.

-**No fue nada, no llores, la cara es muy escandalosa, sólo es una pequeña abertura.**

En ese momento, escuchó un golpe y los quejidos de Amy, su corazón salto asustado.

Cuando Amy se recupero de la anestesia, recibió la noticia con un grito. Seiya estaba con ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sus familiares estaban atrás de la puerta, todos devastados. Entonces, Amy recordó con que había tropezado.

— **¡Ella lo hizo!**

— **¿De qué hablas?**

— **¡Tu hermana me provoco esto, es un monstruo!**

Luna abrazó fuerte a Usagi que comenzó a llorar.

—**Tranquila fue un accidente, estas confundida.**

—**Estoy muy cuerda, ella nunca me ha querido.**

—**Nunca te ha hecho nada.**

—**Sólo matar a nuestro hijo.**

Y comenzó a llorar. Su madre entró y le aplicó un tranquilizante.

Seiya recordó las palabras de Usagi en su boda, pero no era el momento de confrontar a su esposa. Tal vez, después se retractaría de lo dicho.

Durante el entierró de su hijo, Amy echó a Usagi.

— **¡Asesina!**

Todo mundo la creyó loca. Incluyendo a Seiya.

Desde entonces Amy no permitió que Seiya la tocara, sólo aguanto dos años esa situación, por el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo. Después vino otro golpe más a sus vidas: La muerte de Luna.

Usagi no estaría presente; se lo había dicho Artemis a su hijo. Minutos después, Seiya recibió su llamada, se apartó del lugar del entierro.

—**Seiya, no quiero causarte más problemas.**

— **¡Usako! ¡Es tu madre! No puedes fallarle.**

—**Estuve con ella, en sus últimos momentos —** escucho como lloraba —,** ahora ella no me puede oír más, toda la noche toque para ella, para que tuviera un lindo viaje. Regreso a Francia, quizá ya no te vea más, por favor no te enojes con Amy, sé feliz.**

Por supuesto que se enojo con Amy, nunca entendió ese odio enfermizo hacia su hermana, y sumado a su lejanía física, unas semanas después, en un arrebato, la engaño con otra mujer: Kakkyu.

— **¡Lárgate con ella! —** gritó Amy.

—**Hablemos —** dijo Seiya **—. Perdóname…es que yo…**

Entró furiosa a su recamara y comenzó a sacar la ropa de Seiya, también abrió sus cajones y encontró el cd que le había regalado Usagi, lo aventó al suelo y lo piso, haciéndolo pedazos.

— **¡Y esta música infernal! Siempre la odie…**

Seiya se enfureció.

—**Ya no te conozco Amy.**

—**Ni yo a ti.**

Finalmente se divorciaron.

**¿Qué**** sucedió? ¿Acaso el bosque del destino era una broma de Kamisama? ¿No se cumplían sus designios?**

.

.

Dos años después, Seiya estaba en su nuevo departamento, en Tokio. La casa de Kyoto la habían vendido. Amy no la quiso por el amargo recuerdo de haber perdido ahí a su hijo. Estaba solo; lo de Kakkyu fue algo pasajero.

Tocaron a su puerta, y ahí estaba ella… Usagi, con su sonrisa inocente.

— **¡Seiya! —** lo abrazó, atrás venia Artemis.

— **¡Como has crecido Usako! ¡Ya eres una mujer! ¡Y Muy hermosa!**

— **¡Como muy bien!, por cierto tengo sed.**

—**Claro, pasa. Estás en tu casa.**

Ella los dejos solos en la sala.

—**Estamos preocupados por ti, casi no has escrito — **dijo Artemis

—**No soy un niño del que debas preocuparte, ya tengo treinta y uno.**

—**Como sea, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a Kyoto?**

—**No gracias, además aquí tengo un mejor trabajo.**

— **¡Entonces yo me quedo en mis vacaciones aquí! —** exclamó Usagi apareciendo de repente.

Su padre y Seiya se sorprendieron.

—**No me veas así hermano — **lo cual, los sorprendió. Más nunca se había dirigido a él de esa forma —.** Necesitas quien te cuide, por lo menos en el verano, ni te hagas ilusiones de que me quedare aquí para siempre, cuidando a un viejito, soy toda una celebridad.**

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas, finalmente accedieron a su petición.

Pero todas esas palabras eran puras mentiras, para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones, pues ni veía a Seiya como su hermano, ni pensaba irse de ahí y mucho menos lo veía viejo.

.

.

**Agradecimiento.**

Este capítulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a PaulaLunatica, a pesar de que seguramente es una persona muy ocupada, me ayudo a mejorarlo bastante.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, el siguiente capítulo será el último.


	8. Pacto

.

.

**Capitulo 8. Pacto**

**.**

**.**

La primera noche que se quedaron solos, Usagi fue a la cocina; tenía un poco de sed. Seiya estaba revisando algo en su laptop, cuando escucho romperse un cristal. Salió rápidamente, se impactó al verla hincada, levantando los trozos del vaso, vestida con un diminuto pijama, y dejando ver cuán bien formada estaba. Ella se percato de su presencia y notó el sonrojo de Seiya.

—**Perdóname por haberte despertado —** dijo inocente.

—**Éste... —** Seiya volteó el rostro para dejar de verla **—, no te preocupes, a mi tambien me ha pasado, ¿Te lastimaste?**

Ella negó con una sonrisa, y se levantó, lo acarició en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar más.

—**Siempre te preocupas por mí.**

Y lo abrazo, él no quiso tocarla, por primera vez, sintió que no era apropiado.

—**Gracias Seiya, que descanses, hasta mañana.**

Tiró los vidrios en la basura y salió de la cocina, dejando a Seiya un poco confundido, por primera vez, había visto a Usagi como una mujer y no como su hermana pequeña.

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron. Artemis llamaba de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaban, y hasta ahora no había novedades.

—**La cena de hoy, te quedó deliciosa Usako. Creo que te has superado.**

— **¡Muchas gracias! ¿Sabes?, hoy encontré una escuela de pintura, tomare clases de verano.**

—**Nunca estas quieta ¿verdad?**

—**Jamás.**

Unas noches después, cuando regreso Seiya del trabajo, encontró una nota de Usagi:

_**Seiya, hoy me han invitado a cenar, pero no creas que me olvide de ti, hay algo rico en la cocina.**_

Seiya se extrañó, sabía que ella no era de muchas citas, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había sabido de algún novio. Esperó en la sala a que llegará, tenía curiosidad de con quien había salido. Se asomó por la ventana discretamente. Un auto negro se estacionó; el conductor bajo. Era un hombre de su misma estatura, de cabello negro, por la oscuridad no le vio bien el rostro, éste le abrió la puerta a Usagi, y ambos se despidieron de beso en la mejilla. Como ella tenía sus propias llaves, ni siquiera tocó.

—**Hola —** dijo Usagi.

—**Hola.**

Ambos se quedaron de pie.

—**Apuesto a que te dio curiosidad ver el hombre con quien llegue.**

Seiya se sonrojó.

—**No sé a qué te refieres.**

—**No te preocupes, es muy obvio, tambien a nuestro padre le llama la atención ese tema en mi vida, nunca he tenido novio, sólo amigos, mayores que yo, es que los de mi edad no me entienden; bueno sólo mis amigos de la escuela para genios a la que fui, pero son sólo amigos.**

—**No tienes que darme explicaciones.**

—**Claro que sí, estoy bajo tu techo, bajo tus reglas.**

Seiya se quedo pensativo.

—**De acuerdo ¿Quién era?**

—**Mi profesor de pintura, se llama Zafiro, tiene veintisiete años, soltero, es dueño de una galería de art...**

— **¡Es mucho más grande que tú!**

—**Pero me entiende, además es sólo mi amigo.**

—**Los hombres de esa edad no buscan amigas.**

—**Eso lo tengo claro, pero no te preocupes soy muy lista, estaré bien. Me sorprendes Seiya, pareciera que no me conoces.**

—**Creo que así es, hemos estado separados durante muchos años, no hemos convivido como hermanos.**

—**Estoy muy cansada, y mañana tienes que ir al trabajo, descansemos; ¿Quieres?**

La noche siguiente, Usagi le hizo una invitación a Seiya durante la cena.

—**Vámonos de campamento.**

— **¿Te gustan los campamentos?**

—**La verdad, nunca he ido a uno.**

—**No puedo creerte.**

—**Soy una chica diferente, anda vamos, quiero saber como son, además que pienso que sería una buena oportunidad para convivir.**

El siguiente fin de semana, se fueron al bosque.

Acamparon cerca de un lago. Seiya dijo que pescaría la cena, fue a sentarse con su caña de pescar al muelle. Al cabo de un rato, cuando Usagi termino de poner las dos tiendas de campaña, se acerco silenciosamente al muelle, eso pensó, lo quiso empujar al agua, pero Seiya se dio cuenta, en un forcejeo juguetón, ambos terminaron en el lago, y se rieron mucho.

En la madrugada, Usagi entro a la tienda de Seiya.

— **¿Qué sucede? —** preguntó somnoliento.

—**Tengo fiebre —** contestó resoplando.

Él toco su frente.

—**Debemos ir a un hospital.**

—**No es para tanto, estudio medicina, ¿recuerdas? Sólo tienes que ayudarme a nivelar mi temperatura.**

Ella se acostó.

— **¿Y cómo hare eso?**

Ella cerró los ojos.

—**Sólo tienes que…frotar mi cuerpo con paños húmedos, es un viejo tratamiento, pero efectivo…**

Seiya se rasco la cabeza, nervioso.

—**Pero tendrías que quitarte la ropa.**

Usagi no le respondió, solo jadeaba.

—**Creo que no hay de otra.**

Seiya tragó saliva y procedió a hacer lo que le había pedido. La dejo en ropa interior, y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con unos paños húmedos, así lo hizo varias horas.

—_**Eres**__**una mujer muy bella, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puedo pensar esto? ¿¡Qué me está pasando!? Es mi hermana.**_

Hasta que la fiebre cedió. Iba a cambiarse de tienda, pero se acostó a su lado, pensando en que así se daría cuenta si regresaba la fiebre, de repente acarició su mejilla.

—**Creo que te veo más como amiga que como hermana…no soy tan pervertido, solo que…siempre hemos estado alejados, sin embargo a tu lado he vivido momentos entrañables y casi fantásticos: tu primera palabra fue mi nombre, me reconciliaste con mi padre, algo que llegue a pensar que sería imposible, tocaste en mi boda — **una sonrisa melancólica se instaló en sus labios **—, hasta compusiste una pieza para bailar con Amy, hiciste feliz a mi madre, siempre te has preocupado por mí, en vez de querer pasar tu verano como otras chicas de tu edad, viniste aquí para cuidarme, eres muy especial en mi vida.**

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo. Usagi lo había escuchado todo, pero fingió seguir durmiendo.

**.**

**.**

Amy no se recuperaba de su fracaso matrimonial, decidió tomar terapia con un psicólogo, le recomendaron a Darién Chiba, al cabo de un tiempo no solo se sintió mejor, sino que inició una relación con él, finalmente unieron sus vidas.

**.**

**.**

Paso el verano y Usagi regreso a Kyoto, pero sólo para convencer a su padre que había encontrado una escuela de arte preciosa y deseaba seguir estudiar ahí, incluso pidió una licencia en la universidad.

Seiya se alegro al verla de regreso, su compañía se había vuelto una cálida caricia a su alma.

Unas semanas después, se hizo novia de Zafiro.

Ella siempre regresaba antes que Seiya, hasta una noche en la que llego tarde, sintió celos, al ver desde la ventana como la manosean en el coche. Y bajo por ella.

— **¡Ya es muy tarde señorita!**

Exclamó tocando la ventana del coche.

—**Si perdón, adiós Zafiro.**

Ambos entraron al departamento.

— **¿Qué sucede contigo Seiya? Eres peor que mi padre.**

—**Supongo que con él, nunca das esos espectáculos.**

Ella sonrió, parecía que había llegado por fin a su meta, lo había doblegado.

—**Ya te dije que sé cuidarme.**

Seiya cerró sus puños molesto.

— **¿De qué te cuidas? ¿Acaso tú y él…?**

—**Quién sabe…**

Seiya la tomó por los brazos y la acerco a él.

— **¿Te burlas de mí?**

—**Un poco, es que pareciera que estas celoso.**

Seiya la estrecho a su cuerpo, posesivamente.

—**Bueno yo… sí estoy celoso…se supone que debo protegerte…porque tú eres mi…**

Usagi tocó sus labios con sus dedos para callarlo.

—**No, tú no me celas de esa forma, pero no debes estar celoso, porque yo sólo me he reservado para ti... pero tal vez, piensas que esto es incorrecto, por eso mañana temprano me iré o quizá ahora mismo.**

Paso su mano lentamente en el pecho de Seiya y camino a su cuarto, jugándose su última carta, pues necesitaba que él la buscara y no al revés.

**.**

**.**

Los sucesos del bosque del destino realmente marcaban las vidas de las personas, jamás Seiya se hubiera imaginado que el beso que le diera a Usagi, en ese lugar, la hubiera marcado de esa manera.

.

**Flashback:**

Era el último día que Usagi estaría en el bosque del destino como ayuda para los Marcados, fue al Abismo Infinito, a pesar de los ruegos de Helios de no hacerlo.

— **¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? Ya perdí la cuenta de las almas me has arrebatado —** dijo Diamante

—**No vengo a eso. He venido a hacer un pacto.**

—**No haré tratos contigo.**

—**Y no los harás, vengo a ver al Fantasma de la Muerte.**

Diamante abrió los ojos impresionado, esa entidad se encontraba en lo más profundo del Abismo Infinito, vio como Usagi caminó decidida al borde y se arrojo. Y logró encontrarlo, flotaba con su misteriosa bola de cristal.

—**Quiero romper el lazo gemelar de Seiya Kou y Amy Mizuno.**

—**Eso ya no está en nuestras manos, han pasado doce años desde que se unieron en el bosque del destino, curiosamente la edad que tienes, pero podría ayudarte en algo...dejarlo sin alma, y a tus pies.**

—**No quiero una marioneta, lo quiero a él.**

—**Entonces tendrás que trabajar duro para lograrlo.**

—**Ya lo estoy haciendo.**

—**Claro —** la bola de cristal brilló **—, recién lo veo, eres el alma más maligna que he conocido, en muchas décadas.**

Usagi le ofreció que, a través de su música, ya no ayudaría a las personas, no les daría ni curación ni paz, sino que las atormentaría; en apariencia, su música seria algo muy hermoso, pero en el fondo, les daría una semilla de amargura y desesperanza, además de que cuando muriera, ganarían su alma para las fuerzas malignas. El Fantasma de la Muerte quitaría de su camino a todas las personas que pudieran separarlos. Finalmente, hicieron el pacto.

—**Pero cuando por fin cruces la Cascada del Olvido, no recordarás nada —** sentenció el fantasma de la muerte.

— **¿Quieres apostar?**

Unas horas después, Amy perdería a su hijo.

**Fin de flashback.**

**.**

**.**

Usagi comenzó a hacer su maleta, cuando entró Seiya a su cuarto.

— **¿Lo que dijiste hace un momento, es cierto?**

—**Sí — **contestó sin verlo a los ojos

Ella seguía en su labor, guardando ropa. Seiya sentía que su razón se estaba yendo al diablo.

— **¡Mírame a los ojos!**

Se acercó y tomó su mentón, Usagi tenía los ojos cristalizados, eran raras las ocasiones en las que Seiya la había visto llorar.

—**Lamento haberme enamorado de ti…creí que con Zafiro podría olvidarme de lo que siento, pero no es así, o tal vez si él y yo…**

—**Calla, siquiera imaginarlo, me vuelve loco.**

Ella tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—**Entonces; tú también… ¿me amas?**

Su razón dio un último latido.

—**Pero si yo soy…**

Iba a decir hermano, pero Usagi tocó sus labios con su dedo callándole.

—**Eres un hombre y yo una mujer.**

Seiya no pudo más y la beso, posesivo, se separo un segundo solo para susurrar.

—**Bombom… **

Y fue lo último que dijo, la tomó en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama, muy consciente de lo que haría, ya no le importó nada, se miraron a los ojos, y comenzaron la danza del amor. Se amaron toda la noche, una noche fructífera, pues Usagi quedó embarazada.

Durante los meses siguientes, ocultaron su relación de Artemis Kou. Usagi convenció a Seiya de que mejor hablaran con él personalmente. Durante el viaje a Tokio, Artemis tuvo un accidente y perdió la vida, quitando con esto la última persona que podía empañar su felicidad.

.

.

**Fin (Owari)**

.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Gracias por haber seguido esta historia.

Estoy segura, que por primera vez estas feliz de que el mal haya vencido al bien, ¿o no?

.

.

**_Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud._**

**_EstrellaBlanca_**


End file.
